Sweet Suffering
by TouketsuSafaia
Summary: Hoshimi Kumoashi is a Kunoichi from Kumogakure, she was being forced into an Arranged Marriage, suddenly the marriage is annulled without any word on why. Hoshi's mother takes it to the extreme, this is the story of what happens to the kunoichi. The secrets she held, the lies she told and the pain she went through.
1. The Family

Rumors were going around the Kumogakure about ninja from Otogakure being seen sneaking around by the Fire Daimyo's outcropping of buildings. The choice was easy enough to make, the trio of family quickly pack in the middle of the night and left the house to go check it out. One member wasn't allowed to go on missions, being seen as a useless member of society by her village since her fall from grace. Hoshimi sat on the boat heading towards the Land of Hot Water, where they would carefully make their way towards where the rumor's were situated. Kuroi sat on the boat, her orange eyes staring at her sister sadly, she hated it when Hoshimi got silent because it meant that she was thinking about it again. Raiden set his hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder as the two of them watched the older girl brood in silence; it was difficult for them all. It had been three years since she had come back. Hoshimi was glad to be getting away from her village, as much as she use to love where she had lived she now no longer did; she set the tips of her fingers against the top of the water, heading towards the Land of Fire was hard for her. She'd spent a year of her life their, with the boy she had almost fallen in love with, her golden eyes stared down at the water under the boat as they rode, her eyes sad and dim colored.

"-mi!" Kuroi's voice finally got through to her sister as she blinked and looked back.

"Yes?" She asked staring at her sister.

"I've been wondering, what are we going to do about this whole thing." She asked crossing her arms.

"We scout the area, look for any signs of movement, if we find any track it, eliminate the threat of Otogakure bothering the Daimyo before it happens." Hoshimi answered seriously, her eyes changing to a color close to bronze as she shut down her feelings.

Hoshimi was seventeen, and the girl was still only the rank of Chunnin, although that was just for show anyways since she wasn't allowed to do missions, she wasn't allowed out of the village unless she went to train on Turtle Island, a place she went to for days on end. It was the only place she could even get peace. Kuroi didn't like going inside the dark forested turtle, the animals were larger than her and the whole place screamed danger; she just didn't like it and wouldn't dare to step in alone. Hoshi on the other hand thrived in the area, she'd probably completely move out of the house if Raiden had let the older girl; but he wouldn't not when she was stuck and not allowed to live as she wanted. /Time skip/ By the end of that night they had landed and made a small camp, Hoshi laid in her blanket staring up at the stars above her, they looked the same as they did in Kumo but the feeling was different, she almost felt as if she was free. In the morning they left carefully looking for any signs of movement or tracks around them. The family split up, Hoshi into the trees to the right side, Raiden to the left and Kuroi right down the middle as they searched. Hearing talking coming her way Hoshi quickly crouched down on the branch silently waiting, the voices rang clearly, voices she knew very well.

"Lee knock it off." Neji's voice had grown mature, a bit deeper.

"Yes of course Neji!" Lee said in his usually cheerful voice.

"We're going to get caught." Tenten said with a sigh.

They stepped out into the clearing below her, seeing Neji after all these years made Hoshi's heart pound while her chest tightened, with a painful throb she grabbed at her chest trying to keep the physical pain from overwhelming her, it actually hurt to see him right before her. He still wore his black hair long and held back in his usual loose ponytail, how long his hair had grown, he wore the more traditional outfit of the Hyuuga clan signaling that something had happened between the family. Seeing him so grown up and mature was something Hoshi hadn't been expecting as she stared down at him from above, she turned rustling a branch to her side as she quickly jumped away from them.

"Stop! Show yourself." Neji called out sternly.

Hoshi paused on the branch she had jumped to, she had two options, she could run away like a coward and not face him or she could control herself enough to face him, she took a deep breath closing her eyes before turning and jumping down into the clearing to face him. The emotions that played across his face hurt her worse than she thought it would, recognition and then curiosity and finally a small amount of warmth.


	2. Neji's POV

/Neji/ They had been making their way towards the Fire Daimyo's place in a hurry, a lord's daughter had been kidnapped yesterday and they were sent out to meet with the Daimyo to discuss what they would do. Movement above them caught his attention as a few leaves fell towards the ground, he called out and when nothing happened for a few minutes he feared attack. What happened instead shocked him more; A young woman jumped from the tree's facing him, the golden eyes screamed who she was, his Hoshi; she stood as tall as he was her body had developed though he tried not to focus on that. Her purple black hair was up out of the way as it usually was, and Neji couldn't be sure of just how long it might have been; her clothing was different than it had been when she had spent that year with his family. Back then she had wore knee length black capris' paired with a black and mess shirt; very plain but very practical. She now wore a light lavender short kimono top, matching gloves, a pink obi around her waist, under her kimono top was a white shirt, adorning her legs were black pants It was a very bold statement, though thinking about the rest of the ninja from Konoha it was nothing unusual. Naruto wore orange, Sakura pink and red, Hinata was another who had a variation of blue and purples, Tenten wore a combination of red and pink herself and Neji's own outfit was white and Lee of course stuck with his green. He hadn't seen her since the chunnin exams, not since he dropped her off at the hospital; his thoughts sobered remembering what had happened soon after that. He had never got the chance to tell her how he'd felt, had never got to share the news that he had turned chunnin; he didn't even get to say goodbye to her.

"Hoshimi… is that really you?" Tenten asked from next to Neji.

"Hello Tenten. You look well." Hoshi answered back civilly, almost pleasantly.

"You look so youthful!" Lee yelled out with his usual grins.

A smile graced her features, though her eyes were the color of bronze, the warmth didn't quite reach all the way up as she greeted Lee.

"Lee, you look as energetic as usual." She replied turning her eyes to him finally.

The silence spread out for a few minutes, Neji wasn't sure what to say to her after all these years; sure he had thought about what he wanted to say but none of it came out as she was in front of him.

"Neji; you look quite handsome." She said though her smile dropped a bit and something flashed in her eyes.

"Hoshimi… you're as beautiful as ever." He finally managed to say.

Hoshimi suddenly turned her body tensing as she felt something and a few minutes later Kuroi was between the two holding her nodachi out threateningly towards Neji. Kuroi was Hoshi's younger sister, a loud obnoxious child, or that was how she'd been as a child, her dark blue hair was down pin straight and her orange eyes glared menacingly at him.

"Kuroi no." Hoshi spoke calmly.

"But… Hoshimi." Kuroi said glancing back at the older girl.

"Come, Oyaji has found something." Hoshimi says before she jumped into the trees.

Kuroi stayed for a second longer glaring at Neji hatefully before she disappeared as well, Neji quickly ran to where their chakra was heading as he pulled out the byakugan, Lee and Tenten by his side. They reached where the three were, Hoshimi kneeled not touching the ground with her knees as her and Raiden looked at something on the ground. Raiden was someone Neji had only met once, when he had greeted Hiashi as he gathered Hoshimi's things from the house. Raiden's black hair was streaked with more grey then it had been three years ago, his eye was a light yellow color; the other one held a scar clean across it, the eye was gone and the eyelid stayed shut having no control over the muscles and nerves.

"What do you think these tracks are Hoshi?" Raiden asked quietly paying the other three no attention.

"It looks like drag marks." Hoshimi answered sternly.

"How can you tell?" Kuroi asked curiously standing next to her sister.

"These marks here, it shows a struggle; then suddenly they stop but I see no blood so they were probably hit so they would pass out." Hoshimi answered before standing up.

"But how do you know." Kuroi asked with a huff.

"Let's tie you up and see if you make the same marks." Hoshi said turning to give her sister a smirk.

"Girls now is not the time." Raiden says standing up and turning around.

Neji wasn't sure how to greet the older ninja so he bowed to him, Raiden stared for a minutes before bowing back to Neji as they both straightened Raiden held his hand out to Neji.

"Neji, it has been a few years." Raiden says as Neji shook his hand.

"It has been." Neji said nodding.

"I must ask though, what are you doing here?" Raiden asked curiously.

"One of the Fire Daimyo's lords has had his daughter taken recently; we were sent out to find her and bring her back. Can I ask why you are out here?" Neji asks curiously.

"We heard rumors of Otogakure Ninja about." Hoshimi explained.

"We came to take a look." Raiden adds.

"How about accompanying us to the daimyo and helping us with the mission?" Neji asked looking at Tenten and Lee.

"We can't help." Hoshi says almost sadly.

"Why can't you?" Tenten asked curiously.

It was clear that Hoshi didn't want to say but Kuroi grabbed her hand looking up at her and nodding her head, Hoshimi sighed heavily closing her eyes.

"I'm not allowed to go on missions, I'm not even suppose to be out of the village…" She explained.

It was crazy, how could they not send her on missions? Neji couldn't accept that answer, he wouldn't when she had come to him four years ago with her mother she was only fourteen and already a chunnin. Neji assumed when he had seen her that she was a jounin like himself but the way she replied made it seem like she hadn't been on missions in a while. What was going on?

"You must be kidding." Tenten said nervously.

"She's not… a lot has happened since she left you." Raiden says seriously.

"What can we do?" Kuroi asked sobering up and looking around.

"We can talk with the Daimyo, we can get you in on this mission." Neji says seriously.

Neji wanted to see her in action again, fighting or something, surely she had to have gotten better. He needed to see for himself, he had to know at all costs what might have happened to get her taken off missions, for her to be stuck inside her village.

"We might as well try." Raiden says stepping forward with a nod of his head.

Hoshimi said nothing it was almost as if she knew what would go on as they walked towards the outcropping of builds with a gate around it, making their way in they knelt down on the floor.

"You have come very quickly. I am pleased." The Daimyo says happily.

"My lord daimyo we have a request." Neji says while he sat up back straight.

"Ask it and we shall see." The Daimyo says staring at Neji.

"We ask that the shinobi of Kumogakure be included upon this mission with us." Neji said staring at the Daimyo.

"Hmm." The Daimyo says staring at Hoshimi and her family.

Silence lingered and one of his advisers hurried up and began whispering in his ear, as the adviser whispered the Daimyo's face changed and he frowned.

"You there girl, what is your name?" He asked Hoshi.

"Kumoashi, Hoshimi; My Lord Daimyo." Hoshimi answers bowing to him again.

"So it's true then. You dare set your disgraceful feet inside my building." He scoffed looking down at Hoshimi.

"Forgive me your grace, I shall leave now." Hoshimi said dully as she stood up and started to leave.

"My lord Daimyo, before you send her away so quickly I shall say none of us will help without them." Neji says clearly.

"You think you can get away with this? I can just send word to your Hokage and she will send someone else." The daimyo said with a huff.

"The thing you don't understand, My Lord is that this woman has fought by my side, she helped save my village in the attack on Konohagakure from Sunagakure and Otogakure three years ago." Neji said strongly.

The daimyo paused looking thoughtful, before he chuckled looking at Hoshimi who had paused waiting for the verdict.

"Very well; I don't expect anything from the girl though, she's fallen from her pedestal. Everyone but you seems to know about it, how odd." The daimyo says looking pleased.

"As long as they are included; they get half of our money." Neji says calmly.

The daimyo looked disgusted by the thought but he nodded his head before leaving the room with a sneer towards Hoshimi who stared after him calmly, as if she was use to this reaction from people. The two groups left the gated area that is the Daimyo's building and Neji stopped to look at Hoshimi sternly.

"What has happened? Why do people like him treat you so lowly?" He asked almost angry.

"Now's not the time." Hoshimi said turning away from him, though by the way her fist was clenched it bothered her just as much as it bothered him.

"Then why does everyone seem to know but us?" Neji asked at a loss.

"I imagine Tsunade stopped the talk of it." Raiden was the one who answered the question.

Could it have really been that horrible? Neji couldn't imagine what could have caused something like this but he kept his mouth shut as Raiden led the way back to the tracks.

"We should follow them and watch for a while." Raiden offered.

"That sounds like a good idea, they can't be very far." Tenten says with a nod.

They followed the tracks silently neither of the two teams talking, Neji's mind was on the past, the day they had first met.


	3. Neji's Flashback

**/Flashback/** Neji was thirteen when he had been called into Hiashi's office, as he walked in a woman and girl about his age were sitting down in front of his Uncle. Neji had no idea what was going on, nor why his uncle was keeping him from his morning training but he sat down silent and angry.

"Good of you to join us Neji." Hiashi remarked glancing at Neji.

"I'm sorry uncle. I was headed out the door to training." Neji could barely control his anger.

"This is more important. Greet your betrothed Neji." Hiashi stated motioning to the girl.

She sat up from bowing with her head to the floor like her mother, she had hair to the middle of her back it was worn straight and her eyes were a golden coloring, they were blazing with anger as she stared at him.

"Hiashi-sama you cannot be serious." Neji started to protest.

"I am completely serious. From this point on she will be living with us for a year, then she will go back and come to us again when you both are of age to marry." Hiashi says with a smile.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji gritted out barely able to hold his tongue.

"Good, her things are already in her room, she'll be living in the main house. Take her with you to training for today." Hiashi says dismissing the two.

The two of them bowed, and got up, The girl followed him as he left the house, they didn't know each other's names and Neji had no urge to learn it from her, she could just stay quiet and not bother him. That'd be great. He made it to training and Gai only grinned that stupid grin of his, he shot him a thumbs up and Neji nearly groaned out loud. The idiot knew.

"Neji how youthful! You've brought your betrothal to training with you!" Gai yelled coming over.

"I had no choice." Neji replied coldly as he walked away from her.

"Whats her name Neji?" Gai asked still smiling.

"Ask her yourself I don't know." Neji said as he took his stance ready to practice.

"How unyouthful Neji… What's your name?" Gai asked smiling at the girl.

"Kumoashi, Hoshimi." She said sounding bored.

"This must be a joke. Neji can't be betrothed." Tenten said making her way to the girl.

"But its true, I heard about it from Hiashi Hyuuga himself." Gai says with a grin.

"I won't let him marry some normal girl who isn't a shinobi." Tenten said unhappy to the girl.

"I'm a chunnin." Hoshimi said coldly staring at Tenten.

"I don't believe that." Tenten said in shock.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Hoshimi said with a glare.

"Come now all of us would surely like to see, you want a chance to show off your skills to your future husband don't you?" Gai said with a grin.

"Unlikely. I'll do everything I can to get out of this. I don't care what he or anyone else thinks." She said before turning and jumping up into a tree. **/End flashback/**


	4. The Mission Disgust

Things hadn't gone great their first meeting, and for the next two to three months neither of them said anything close to pleasant towards each other. The group of six all together made their way following the tracks and drag marks down towards the shore where two ruined houses of some sort where sitting. They didn't get any closer as Neji used the Byakugan and looked down, he found two ninja in the front house and in the second there were three along with a smaller body source which had to be the daughter.

"Found her, shes alive." Neji remarked looking around him.

"How many ninja?" Hoshimi asked looking down below them.

"Two in the first house, three in the one with the girl." Neji answers looking to Raiden.

"I think we should split up, Tenten comes into the fight with Hoshimi, Neji and I. Kuroi and Lee you two will be handed the girl and you run back, we'll follow after we eliminate the threat." Raiden says looking around for any protests.

"Why do I have to stay out of the fight?" Kuroi grumbled angry.

"She's about your age Kuroi, she's scared, and Lee might frighten her as she has been surrounded by ninja who have been men for a day and a half now. She'd be more comfortable around a female and if its by someone closer to her age I think she'd feel better." Hoshimi explained looking at Kuroi.

"I understand." Kuroi said with a frown.

"She is to be safe, thats the only thing that matters." Raiden says seriously.

"Alright." Kuroi says nodding.

The two split off Tenten taking the front house by herself as the three left over went into the back, Hoshimi pulled out her tanto as Neji brought out the byakugan and the two of them kept attention on them as Raiden snuck up behind the girl who was tied up with a kunai to her neck. Her eyes were wide as she cried silently a gag in her mouth, Raiden quickly killed the man before picking her up and taking her out. Hoshimi's eyes glowed with an inner light as she called upon her Kekkei Genkai Jinkourai as she sliced the ninja up with her lightning infused tanto, finally the two Neji and Hoshimi had dealt with were dead, and they met up with Tenten and Raiden outside. The four of them quickly made their way towards the Daimyo's house again as they made it they found the father hugging his daughter as she cried and sobbed, Kuroi looked proud of what she had done. Hoshimi went up behind her and set her hand on the younger girls shoulder and whispered something into the girls ear. Neji couldn't help but remember the few times the two of them had spent laying in the grass in the forest together after a long day of training, what it was like to just talk with her. Those were the days right before the chunnin exams, right before Neji had lost her; the thing he regretted more than the way he had treated his cousin Hinata.

"Good you're back." The Daimyo says looking pleased at them.

"Is she well my lord daimyo?" Hoshimi asked concerned.

"A small cut on her throat, its not deep and has already stopped bleeding." He replies narrowing his eyes at her.

"I am very happy to hear that My lord." Hoshimi quieted standing back in silence just watching.

Neji stepped forward towards the daimyo who looked at him before dismissing everyone with a wave of his hand, as Hoshimi and her family didn't leave he glared.

"You may leave now, shoo." He said waving his hand around more.

"My lord." Hoshimi mutters bowing before the three leave.

The daimyo casts his eyes full of glee to Neji, he sat forward excitedly as he motioned the group closer to him and they walked a few steps closer, any more than that and it would be impolite.

"You guys don't know about her; shall I impart what I've heard?" He asks gleefully.

"My lord Daimyo, with all due respect no matter what you say about her will not change any of our views about her." Neji spoke passively with a calm face.

"I don't understand your faithfulness to her, she doesn't deserve it." The daimyo said with a sigh sitting back.

"You know nothing about her, just rumors the rest of us have actually spent time with her, grew up with her." Neji said a bit of anger coming into his voice.

"Fine very well. Here is your money." the daimyo says holding it out to Neji who took it with a bow.

"Thank you my lord." Neji says before standing back up and they left the house.

The family of three were outside talking to the lord and his daughter, the younger girl was still teary eyed as she talked to them.


	5. Back to Kumogakure

/Hoshimi/ As they had walked out of the building the girl they had saved ran over with tears in her eyes, her father following his daughter quickly.

"Thank you… thank you so much for coming to help me." She said looking at all of them.

"It's our job, we'd have done it for anyone." Raiden said with a smile.

"We're just glad you're safe from harm now." Hoshimi says with a soft smile.

"I was so scared that I would die… right when I gave up hope you showed up." She says quickly hugging Kuroi who looked awkward.

"You're safe now, try to be a bit more careful, otherwise we may have to come save you again." Kuroi said sounding awkward.

"I know it isn't very much but here please take this." The father says holding a hand full of gold coins to Hoshimi.

"We won't take your money, you keep it for your family and yourself." Hoshimi says shaking her head.

"You must have something to show our gratitude." The father says looking panicked.

"Your thanks is more then enough." Raiden says smiling.

"If you're sure…" the father says trailing off.

"We are." Kuroi says smiling.

"Thank you again." The girl says with a wide smile as she leaves with her father.

"Thank you for saving my daughter." He says over his shoulder with a smile.

"You could have taken the money." Neji said from behind them.

"We don't need it." Raiden says turning to look at them.

"This is where we part ways, its been good seeing you all again." Hoshimi says looking at the three before her.

"I want to propose something about that first." Neji says looking at Raiden and Hoshimi.

"What?" Hoshimi asked almost cautiously.

"I want to know what happened after you left us, we have a lot of things left untalked about Hoshimi, I have things I never got to say to you. I'd like you to come to Konoha again." Neji said seriously looking at her.

"I can't… I'd never be allowed out of the village after this little stunt." Hoshimi said sadly shaking her head.

"Hinata misses you, you'd be very proud of her Hoshimi, I want you to see how much she's grown, how much we both have." Neji said softly looking at her.

"I can talk with the Raikage Hoshimi, I think this would be good for you." Raiden says sternly.

"Go back to Konoha…" Hoshimi said softly thinking about it.

"Will you?" Neji asked curiously.

" ….we have a lot that we need to talk about…" Hoshimi says while slowly nodding her head.

"Let us go back to the Kumogakure, we need to pack for an extended stay, will you talk with Tsunade for us, make sure she's alright with it?" Raiden asked looking at Neji.

"Of course. I will do that. I will be expecting you in a few days." Neji said nodding his head as he turned around to leave.

Tenten waved smiling at Hoshimi as Lee grinned giving out a thumbs up before they ran off after Neji who didn't look back at her, which made things easier on her. They turned back heading towards the boat again and once they got into the boat Raiden used his Chakra to start it up.

"You're really going to go back and talk with him?" Kuroi asked staring at her sister.

"He's right. A lot of things were left unsaid between the two of us. And the biggest thing is that he doesn't know what has went on since I left." Hoshimi says nodding her head.

"What's left unsaid between the two of you?" Kuroi asked looking confused.

"Its hard to explain Kuroi." Hoshimi said looking conflicted.

"Stop being nosey to your sister Kuroi." Raiden says looking down at his youngest.

"You know mom isn't going to be happy about it." Kuroi says looking down at her hands.

"She's never happy anymore." Hoshimi said softly.

"Don't worry about your mother, leave that to me." Raiden says sternly.

The rest of the ride was quiet and they made their way to the house in time for dinner, when they opened the door Kiyomi walked out of the Kitchen with a displeased look on her face as she wiped her hands.

"And just where have you three been?" She asked unhappily.

"We were scouting and then helped some shinobi with a mission they were on." Raiden says stepping into the hallway.

"You know she's not allowed to leave the village Raiden! Why would you take her out against the Raikage's orders?" Kiyomi asked angrily.

"Because I don't approve of the way he is handling things." Raiden says facing off with his wife.

"Go put your things away, dinner is almost ready." Kiyomi says glancing at the two girls.

Hoshimi and Kuroi went to the room they shared, the house was small with only three bedrooms; a kitchen and a living room. The two girls packed more things instead of unpacking knowing that in the morning they would be leaving.

"She's going to be livid." Kuroi says softly.

"When isn't she?" Hoshimi asked glancing up.


	6. The Past Accident

/Morning/ The two girls woke up around the time that the yelling started, it was early and they quickly dressed and grabbed their bags knowing they would have to leave the house quickly before Kiyomi blew up.

"What do you mean you're going to Konoha?!" Kiyomi screamed.

"I just told you, we've been invited and we're going." Raiden says his bag on his shoulder already.

"She'll be a laughing stock over there… you can't seriously mean this Raiden, think about our family!" Kiyomi said in anger.

"I'm thinking about what is best for our daughter, she'll be treated with respected over there, like she deserves." Raiden says as the two girls edge around their mother.

"You don't want to go back do you Hoshimi? What if you see him again?" Kiyomi asked grabbing Hoshimi tightly by the arm.

"I've already seen him Mother." Hoshimi says pulling her arm from her mother's grip.

"We'll be away for a while I'm not sure how long." Raiden says as they walk out of the front door.

The trio made their way to the Raikage and the girls waited outside as they pressed their ears to the door listening.

"I hear you left the Village with your daughters." A said unhappily.

"You know what I think about how you're handling this." Raiden says calmly.

"There is nothing I can do Raiden." A says with a deep sigh.

"Let me take her to Konoha." Raiden offers.

"I got Tsunade's letter last night, I can't very well say no to her. Go." A says with another sigh.

"Thank you Raikage." Raiden says as the girls back up.

Raiden comes out of the office and they leave./Two days later/ Hoshimi had a lot of time to herself as they walked, her mind on just what and how much she was willing to tell Neji, some things shouldn't be brought up. Like her nearly loving him. She knew a lot of it would be her telling him about what happened when she left which would be very difficult but she would do it. She owed him that. As the gates of Konoha came into view Hoshimi almost couldn't remember how to breathe; she fought flashbacks of her times with Neji and the other ninja she met while she was here. They walked through the village, no one sneered at her, everyone welcomed them with smiles and though they might not have remembered her name they were friendly. It was like coming home after being away for such a long time. They made their way towards the Hokage's office and when they got to the desk Shizune sat behind with a huge smile.

"Hoshimi it's so great to see you. Tsunade's waiting for you, please hurry in." She said warmly.

"Thank you Shizune." Hoshimi said before heading back into the room.

Tsunade sat with her brush in hand as she signed her name on paperwork, her blonde hair was the same way it was when Tsunade had healed Hoshimi, those hazel eyes looked up over the desk before she relaxed.

"I see you're still moving." Tsunade says as she leans back against her chair.

/Flashback/ Hoshimi was in the hospital, she couldn't move anything lower then her hips; her vertebrae had been severed, she had been fighting Kabuto Yakushi, an Otogakure ninja in the battle that had happened after the chunnin exams. He had cut her with a scalpel using his chakra and when her legs gave out and she couldn't move she'd began to panic, Neji was quickly by her side as the ninja began retreating, and Neji took her to the hospital. It was about a week later that Tsunade arrived healed Lee and soon showed up in Hoshimi's room.

"You must be the Kumogakure chunnin right?"Tsunade asked as she walked in the room.

"That's me, who are you?" Hoshimi asked curiously.

"Tsunade, the new hokage." Tsunade said while walking over to the bed.

"Hokage-sama forgive me for not making it to the inauguration." Hoshimi said bowing her head.

"Don't worry, now I hear your vertebrae has been severed, do you know who did it and how?" Tsunade asked looking at her.

"A otogakure ninja by the name of Kabuto Yakushi." Hoshimi said before shaking her head.

"I should be able to help you, it will be long and painful; I could try to sedate you but in order to know its being done right you need to feel otherwise we may have to do it several times." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"I do not mind pain so long as I can walk again." Hoshimi said determinedly.

"Very well Shizune gather our things, we will begin immediately." Tsunade says sternly turning to the black haired woman near the door.

"Yes Tsunade." The woman said while leaving the room.

"Its going to hurt, it's going to be very painful, I need you to talk with me while you do, I need you to be conscious the whole time." Tsunade says sternly.

"What should I talk about?" Hoshimi asked curiously.

"Anything, it doesn't matter." Tsunade says as Shizune comes in with the equipment.

"We're going to have to turn you over." Shizune says softly.

"It's alright." Hoshimi said as they laid her onto her stomach.

Tsunade and Shizune quickly took off her shirt as she laid with her chest on the bed and they deadened a few of the muscles with acupuncture. From there the vertebrae was put back into place and the muscles were slowly reconnected, the whole thing took in total maybe four hours and the whole time Hoshimi talked about what was going on with Neji to keep her mind off the pain./End flashback/

"All thanks to you I am." Hoshimi said bowing to the Hokage.

"Neji has informed me about you being here, are you sure you want to do this?" Tsunade says seriously.

"I may as well." Hoshimi said struggling to smile. "I'd rather tell them all about it at once so that they hear it from me instead of someone else."

"I've kept them from hearing it, the adults have heard about it especially the ninja, Kakashi, Anko, but they know better than to believe anything being said." Tsunade says with a sigh.

"I know, thank you for helping me." Hoshimi says gratefully.

"The whole group is together at the training grounds right now; they get together once a month to catch up." Tsunade says before handing over a paper.

"Is this where we stay?" Hoshimi asked curiously.

"Yeah do you remember the way around the village?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Of course I do, I can get us there." Hoshimi says with a nod.

Tsunade nodded her head silently as the family of three left, Raiden and Kuroi had nothing to say since they didn't know the woman very much and this was all for Hoshimi as well. Hoshimi lead the way out of the building heading down this street and that street; finally the three of them ended up at a small house which would hold the three of them easily. Opening the door they walked in dropping bags off into rooms before meeting back up in the living room; when Hoshimi arrived in the room both her father and sister were waiting.

"You should go to your friends." Raiden says turning to his oldest.

"You guys can't just stay in the house while I'm gone." Hoshimi says pinning the two of them with a look.

"We aren't going to." Kuroi says rolling her eyes.

"Alright then, take the map." Hoshimi says handing it over to them.

"Go now." Raiden says sternly.

"Alright alright." Hoshimi says holding her hands up in surrender.


	7. The Truth

Hoshi left the house and slowly made her way out towards where the training grounds were where she had met Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke for the first time, she know she wouldn't see the Uchiha this time. Walking through the forest she could hear the joyful talking, Sakura and Ino were bickering back and forth loudly, Hinata trying to get them to stop. Hoshi sat in a tree watching the group below her. Choji was sitting on the ground leaning against one of the three stumps eating a bag of chips, Shikamaru was laying on the ground next to his best friend head in his hand with his eyes closed. Lee was standing by talking with Naruto and Kiba animatedly, Hinata soon backed away from the two fighting girls while Tenten stood with Neji near by, Shino was standing in the shade of the trees looking at something. Hoshimi sat there for a while just watching until Neji's eyes looked up at her as if he knew she was there; the smile that traced across his lips said he did.

"We've got special company." He spoke stepping out further into the clearing.

"What? I don't see anyone." Naruto exclaimed loudly furiously whipping his head around.

"Are you going to come out." Neji said with a chuckle.

"You've ruined my fun Neji." Hoshimi said sulking lightly as she jumped from her tree branch.

She landed on her feet and smiled at the people around her, Hinata gasped pulling her hands up to her mouth as her eyes started to water before she ran over hugging Hoshimi tightly.

"But how, why?" She muttered to her best friend.

"Your cousin." Hoshimi said closing her eyes and hugging the younger girl back.

"You're back?" Naruto jumped over grinning widely.

"Yeah for a while." Hoshimi says as Hinata pulls away.

"So Neji brought you back, why?" Kiba asked making his way over.

Hoshimi looked around at the friends gathered around her, even Shikamaru and Choji had gotten up joining the group, Shino was closer as well making his way over.

"I don't know how to say this but a lot of things have to come out into the open and I have a lot of things to share with everyone, and they aren't happy." Hoshimi says solemnly.

"Hoshimi you don't have too." Hinata says softly grabbing her arm.

"I do though Hinata, everything needs to come out. I need to come clean with everyone. You see that whole year I was here, I lied to all of you." Hoshimi said looking around at them.

"I knew it." Ino said crossing her arms.

"What were you lying to us about?" Shikamaru asked furrowing his eyebrows as he sat down on the grass.

"When I was asked why I was here, I told all of you I was on a Mission… well that was a lie." Hoshimi said sitting on the grass as well.

"What was the real reason then?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes.

Hoshimi watched as everyone took a seat around her and she took a deep breath as Hinata smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'll answer this one; you see Hoshi was here for me, we were betrothed together at a young age, she showed up to spend that year with me, so that we would know each other when we were suppose to marry." Neji said speaking up.

Silence reigned over the group and Hinata glanced down before smiling, Naruto was gaping staring between Neji and Hoshimi in shock.

"You're serious?" He asked quietly.

"Completely serious." Hoshimi said nodding.

"If you and Neji were suppose to be married; why did you leave?" Shikamaru asked confused.

"I didn't leave by my own choice; after I got injured fighting after the chunnin exams Hiashi annulled our marriage; I still don't know why." Hoshimi said looking down at the grass.

"Do you know Neji?" Tenten asked curiously.

"I don't know either, I was just told I didn't have to do any of it anymore; when I went to visit, Tsunade and Shizune turned me away." Neji said clenching his hands.

"My father had told Tsunade and Shizune to not let you in… he… he didn't want you to see Hoshi as she was struggling to walk." Hinata said gripping Hoshimi's hand.

"How do you know that Hinata?" Shino asked calmly.

"I was with Hoshimi everyday helping her." Hinata said smiling sadly.

"Hinata stayed by my side; and I'll be forever grateful and in her debt for helping me out when no one else could." Hoshimi said hugging Hinata who blushed.

"My father came to pick me up; he was pretty livid, my mother had betrothed me to Neji behind his back and hadn't explained what was going on until he got the letter asking him to come get me." Hoshimi said softly.

"That means you went back home right? Surely things are alright then right?" Lee asked grinning.

"You'd think it would have been; but it wasn't alright." Hoshimi said shaking her head.

"Don't tell them Hoshi…" Hinata said softly.

"They deserve to know Hinata. See the truth is my mother seems to think Neji annulled our marriage; that I hadn't worked hard enough or that I wasn't enough for him. When I got back home I was still relearning how to walk; to run, I had a lot of work to get back to where I was. My mother treated me badly the whole time; I was called a disgrace, I was called worthless, you name it and I was more than likely called it." Hoshimi said with a sigh closing her eyes.

"How can a mother do that?" Sakura questioned softly.

"I honestly have no idea; but it didn't stop there." Hoshimi said taking a deep breath.

"Stop Hoshi please." Hinata begged softly looking ready to cry.

"We can't do this alone Hinata." Hoshimi said smiling through the deep sadness in her eyes.

"You mean Hinata knew?" Neji asked sounding slightly angry.

"I did, I knew the whole time what Hoshimi was going through with her family." Hinata says nodding her head.

"Why did you hold it in to yourself?" Kiba asked looking ticked off as well.

"Because I wanted to help her, shes my best friend; she was suppose to be family and no one knew, she wouldn't tell anyone what was going on. I got it out of her though, and I made the decision to keep quiet because it was a family matter to me." Hinata said strongly looking at Kiba and Neji.

"I was selfish, I never should have told her." Hoshimi said smiling lightly. "But it felt so good to be able to get it out, to have someone to listen to me."

"But it got worse." Hinata admitted softly.

"How could it get any worse than that?" Ino asked curiously.

"My mother started to call me those things in public, started to tell me that it was my fault that I was stuck as a ninja now, that I would never be enough for anyone now that Neji had rejected me. Though she didn't say his name, but the villagers over heard and it quickly spread outwards. The villagers started to treat me badly, talking down to me, the other ninja refused to work with me, which meant I couldn't do missions anymore. It got to the point I wasn't allowed to leave the village at all. My only place to escape was to Turtle Island." Hoshimi said with a sigh.

"Turtle Island, what's that?" Naruto asked looking confused.

"Turtle Island is… mmm its basically our version of your Forest of Death." Hoshimi explained.

"You went inside that place for fun?" Naruto asked looking at her like she was crazy.

"Not so much for fun but yes I went in for days on end, and I would only come back out when Raiden would drag me back home." Hoshimi explained.

"Why haven't we heard of this before?" Sakura asked frowning.

"That was because of Tsunade; she made sure the sensei who had heard about it didn't say anything to anyone." Hoshimi says lightly smiling.

"Yo. Hoshimi. That wasn't the only reason you know, we were trying to help you." Kakashi says as he showed up in the clearing.

"Hello Kakashi, it has been a while, thank you very much for your help." Hoshimi said nodding her head to him lightly.

"How many of the other sensei knew?" Shikamaru asked turning to look at Kakashi.

"We all knew." Kurenai said walking out from behind a tree with a soft smile.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata gushed softly.

"If I'd have known you already knew Hinata; I would have talked with you about it so that you didn't have to hold this by yourself either." She said smiling.

"It's alright Kurenai-sensei I didn't mind keeping it inside." Hinata says smiling.

"It's all out now, out in the open, and I'm sorry I lied to you, no one was suppose to know about the betrothal." Hoshimi said finally.

"I should have tried to see you harder." Neji said angrily.

"I had been angry; but I'd been sad more so but I know now; you had tried to come see me. That's all that matters Neji; you tried." Hoshimi said before standing up and patting herself down.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked looking alarmed.

"I'm going to find my father and sister, we'll probably be getting something to eat soon as well. I'm around for a while, for now you guys should all just think about what I said, what I told you." Hoshimi says before she winked playfully and poofed away in a swirl of mist.


	8. Acceptance

Hoshimi landed inside the village, and she began to track the chakra signatures of her father and sister only to find the two of them standing in front of the weapon shop staring inside.

"You two look weird just standing there." Hoshimi stated walking up.

"You're back! How did it go?" Kuroi asked eyes wide.

"It went well enough I think." Hoshimi said with a slight shrug.

Raiden looked over at his oldest daughter before smiling; the family of three went to dinner at Ichiraku where they met up with Hinata and Naruto eating dinner together. The next morning while Hoshimi was taking her father and sister around Konoha showing them all the cool places she was approached by a few of her friends. The first to show up was Naruto and Sakura as they were walking by the Hokage's office.

"Hoshimi!" Naruto yelled with a grin running over draping his arm over her shoulders.

"Naruto, what's going on?" Hoshimi asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks confused.

"I mean.. how do I ask this…" Hoshimi says softly.

"Naruto's an idiot; she wants to know if you are mad at her from yesterday." Sakura explains making her way over as well.

"Oh. Oh! Well no of course not; you told us the truth, and honestly how could I be mad at you? You have been through so much already, I know how it can be. I'll be in your corner rooting you on." Naruto says grinning widely.

"Naruto." Hoshimi says smiling widely.

"That's why I'm out here too actually, I wanted to say my piece." Sakura said speaking up again.

"Of course." Hoshimi says turning to face the pinkette.

"I know we didn't ever really get along; and I hated you for many reasons. You were the kunoichi I really wanted to be, strong and intelligent. I also want to thank you for the sacrifice you had to make for our village." Sakura said with a smile.

"What sacrifice?" Naruto asked looking at Sakura.

"The sacrifice of her legs, and of her betrothal." Sakura said sadly.

"Thank you Sakura. Thank you for understanding and forgiving me." Hoshimi said smiling at her.

"Also, it's because of you actually that I am where I am today. I train under Tsunade, I'm learning to be a medical ninja, but I'm not useless!" She said holding up her fist.

"She's a demon." Kiba says paling as he walked up.

"Kibbbaaa." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him.

"A helpful one at least." Kiba says holding his hands up.

"Sup Kiba!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Quit hogging Hoshimi to yourself, the rest of us have stuff to say to you know." Kiba says pushing Naruto away slightly.

"Pffftt, well I've got some stuff to do anyways. I'll see you around!" Naruto says with a grin and a wave.

"I've got to get back to work as well." Sakura says with a meek smile before leaving.

Hoshimi turned to look at Kiba, a huge white dog behind him as Hoshimi gasped.

"Oh my god, is that Akamaru?!" Hoshimi said excitedly.

"That's right, you haven't seen him all grown up." Kiba said smiling.

Hoshimi went to Akamaru who wagged his tail happily and leaned down licking Hoshimi on the face as she hugged him around the neck.

"It's hard to believe he use to fit in the hood you use to wear on your head." Hoshimi said with a laugh.

"Right? hey wait a minute let me say what I need to say." Kiba said snapping back to attention.

Hoshimi laughed while Kuroi snickered behind him and Raiden smiled setting his hand on Kuroi so that she'd be quiet as Kiba glanced back at them almost nervously.

"I um I'm sorry this will only take a few minutes and you guys can go on your way." Kiba stated awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it." Raiden said with a smile.

"Okay, Hoshimi. Nothing is going to change. You are Hoshi. You always will be. No matter if you lied to us, or if you kept secrets from us. Thing is we keep secrets to ourselves too. I understand and I'm sorry for everything you've had to go through without us by your side." Kiba says seriously.

"Thank you Kiba, that means a lot to me." Hoshimi said smiling at him.

"Good, now I'll let you go back to spending time with your family." Kiba says with a glance backwards at her family before he jumped on Akamaru and off they went.

"Who were they?" Kuroi asked running over.

"That was Inuzuka, Kiba and his canine companion Akamaru." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"And the other two?" Raiden asked curiously.

"Naruto Uzumaki, we seen him last night eating with Hinata, he also plans to be the next hokage after Tsunade. And the girl was Haruna, Sakura." Hoshimi explained as they wandered around the market place.

"Oh Hoshimi." Ino called out standing inside the family floral shop.

"Oh working at the shop today Ino?" Hoshimi greeted walking over.

"Yeah I work it to help out with my parents, they're getting old, I know they'd eventually like to pass it onto me." Ino said with a soft shrug.

"Oh yeah, man that will be tough for you trying to be a ninja and run the shop." Hoshimi said lightly.

"That's not really why I called out to you, no offense; we got on well with the few occasional spats between us and really I just want you to know I'm not mad, or upset about the lie or leaving suddenly. But I am glad that you're back." Ino says smiling.

"Thanks Ino. It means a lot to know so far no one hates me for everything." Hoshimi says smiling.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." She says with a wave.

Ino made her way back inside the flower shop, as Kuroi looked into the shop curiously before turning around wide eyed.

"Thats a flower shop." Kuroi said surprised.

"Yep, the Yamanaka clan are pretty well known for it." Hoshimi said with a nod.

"How weird." Kuroi mumbles as they continue onwards.

The three of them made their way towards the Academy where they found the kids were being let out by Shikamaru, Choji standing near by munching on his food. The two of them glanced over waving as they walked over.

"I never would have imagined Shikamaru being a teacher." Hoshimi said with a laugh.

"You should stop by the house and play Shogi with me." Shikamaru says as he makes his way over.

"He took over, but he's still the same ol Shikamaru." Choji says with a grin.

"I'll have too, I miss playing Shogi." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"What's Shogi?" Kuroi asked curiously.

"It's a game." Shikamaru said looking at her.

"I could try to teach you it, but Shikamaru is a much better teacher than I am." Hoshimi admits.

"You can watch your sister and I play a game. If you decide you'd like to learn… well I guess I can teach you." Shikamaru explains.

"Okay." Kuroi says nodding her head.

"We hope you know exactly how we feel." Choji says finally looking at Hoshimi.

"You're talking to me, so its a favorable answer." Hoshimi says looking at them.

"We both know the need to tell white lies for the good of something." Shikamaru says seriously.

"We're sorry that we couldn't help you." Choji states finishing his bag of chips.

"Just knowing you forgive me is more then enough." Hoshimi said nodding her head.

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru says before waving and walking off Choji following him.

"More friends?" Kuroi asked looking up at her sister surprised.

"Yep, Shikamaru is part of the Nara clan. They tend to deer around the area, along with having special control over their shadows." Hoshimi stated.

"Is he part of the famed Ino-Shika-Cho group?" Raiden asked surprised.

"Hes only the newest; Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi are with Shikamaru; you're probably thinking about their fathers." Hoshimi explained.

"Hmm. Lot's of interesting clans around here." Raiden says nodding his head.

"The Uchiha clan was founded here as well, once upon a time. The last survivor left though." Hoshimi stated her voice losing its warmth.

"Did you know him?" Kuroi asked softly.

"I knew him, but only slightly." Hoshimi said nodding.

"Let's continue moving forward then." Raiden offered.

"Yes let's see I guess the only place really left is the training areas." Hoshimi says with a nod.

Hoshimi took them through the forest heading towards one of the many training area's and once they got about halfway through Kuroi screamed suddenly.

"Ho-hoshimi… you.. you have a bug on you." Kuroi stated shakily.

"Oh?" Hoshimi said looking around on her body before finding the bug.

She smiled recognizing the bug as one of Shino's harmless beetles, she looked around them searching for him.

"Shino, I know you're around here. Why? Because of your beetle." She said with a smile teasing him about the way he talked.

"I am not angry. Why? Well the reason is of course because it was hard for you to talk about." He said jumping down from a tree in front of them.

"Thank you for understanding." Hoshimi says smiling.

Shino nodded his head as his beetle flew off her arm and then he left, Hoshimi shook her head lightly with a smile.

"Weird." Kuroi muttered softly.

Hoshimi shook her head with a roll of her eyes before she lead the way to the training area, once she got there she found that it was being used by Neji, Tenten and Lee.

"We can come back and see this later." Raiden says softly to Hoshimi who had stopped walking to watch.

Neji heard and looked up from training before smiling at the family.

"You don't need to come back." Neji said walking over.

"How youthful!" Lee said running over.

"You don't even have to ask any of us." Tenten said smiling at the other girl.

"You had it rough and there was nothing we could have done then; but now that we know we've actually been trying to think of ways to help you." Neji spoke calmly.

"We're thinking about just sending out a special request each time we go on a mission for you to meet up with us." Lee said grinning.

"That's very thoughtful but it would hinder the actual mission in waiting for me to come along. I'll figure out some way, and well if not, I'll just move out onto Turtle Island." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"Oh no you will not." Raiden says sternly.

"It doesn't sound very safe." Tenten agreed.


	9. Meeting the Sensei

Silence settled as the group of three went back to training without anything else needing to be said and Hoshimi stood watching them while she was thinking.

"I've just thought of another place to show you father." Hoshimi said softly.

"Oh?" Raiden asked turning to stare at his oldest.

"It's not too far away, Kuroi won't enjoy the visit though." Hoshimi said looking up.

"Why won't I?" Kuroi asked puffing her cheeks up.

Hoshimi just shook her head side to side as she moved back into the trees, just a little bit more walking and they came across the polished stone within the forest, the whole area had a very solemn feeling to it, as it should. Kuroi stayed back shaking her head, she didn't like sad places, and she could feel the sadness in the air, it was hard not to, so Father and eldest daughter went all the way to it.

"What is it?" Raiden asked softly.

"It's the K.I.A stone. All of the Ninja who have given up their life in battle, who came from and lived here, their names are forever entombed here to be remembered." Hoshimi said kneeling on the ground and bowing forward.

Raiden joined his daughter on the ground as they prayed and paid respects to great ninja who knew what to do with a life, the one life they had. It was a sad place, but it was a place full of pride.

"Yo. Didn't think I'd find anyone here." Kakashi greeted as he usually would.

"Sorry to intrude Kakashi-sensei. I thought my father would like to pay his respects here." Hoshimi said standing and turning to look at him.

"Oh?" Kakashi said in surprise.

"Please forgive me." Raiden says standing up. "Kumoashi, Raiden."

"Hayate, Kakashi. Nice to meet Hoshimi's father." Kakashi says smiling behind his face cover.

"You wouldn't happen to be the 'Copy Ninja' would you?" Raiden asked curiously.

"Oh, you've heard of me?" Kakashi asked pleasantly surprised.

"Of course, everyone knows of you." Raiden says walking over to shake Kakashi's hand.

Kuroi came out from the forest and stood by Hoshimi as Raiden stood talking with Kakashi for a few minutes before Guy showed up with a kick aimed to Kakashi's head which he easily blocked.

"Touche! I challenge you to a race Kakashi!" Guy says standing.

"You remind me of Lee." Raiden says turning to look at the sensei clad in green.

"How youthful! You know Lee?" He asked with a thumbs up.

"Guy-sensei is Neji, Tenten and Lee's sensei Otou-san." Hoshimi explains.

"Hoshimi! Lee told me you were back, how youthful to see you!" He says grinning at Hoshimi.

"Hello Guy-sensei, its nice to see you too." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"I'm Kumoashi, Raiden." Raiden introduced himself.

"You are Hoshimi's father? What a pleasure! But I'm curious why are you all here?" Guy asked curiously.

"Hoshimi is back to talk to with Neji. Everyone knows the truth Guy, none of your team told you?" Kakashi explains.

"Oh, so they know." Guy says sobering up. "That would explain why they were more serious this morning."

"I met with your team on their last mission; it was very clear that Neji of all people didn't know what had happened, he asked me to come back and explain." Hoshimi said seriously.

"How many of them know?" Guy asked looking at Hoshimi.

"All of them." Hoshimi said with a sad smile.

"You have grown up again." Guy says shaking his head.

"I'm hungry." Kuroi says meekly.

"Oh, another one." Kakashi says his eye widening.

"A sibling?" Guy asked curiously.

"Yes this is my younger sister Kuroi." Hoshimi said introducing them.

"I'm sorry, I would like to talk with you both again, I've got to find some place to eat with the girls." Raiden says with a smile moving towards his girls.

"Not at all. Hoshimi knows how to find us." Kakashi says with a smile.

The family of three left heading back into the village, which was still moving about as night got closer, most of the shops would still be open for a while as they made their way back towards Ichiraku.


	10. Game Time

/Morning/ That morning the family of three decided that they would use a bit of money to buy some groceries for the house to cook instead of spending all the money they brought along eating out. While they were out buying groceries they ran into Choji in the line, his arms full of bags of chips.

"Hoshimi, good timing. I was just buying a snack, Shikamaru is at Asuma's place and they're playing Shogi, you should come by." Choji says with a smile.

"We'll have to after we put our things away, let Asuma and Shikamaru know when you get their." Hoshimi answered with a smile.

"I will, you know Asuma, just walk on in." Choji says paying and leaving the store.

"Do you think I could come along?" Kuroi asked curiously.

"Yeah of course, Asuma's house is kind of open to everyone. Plus shikamaru said you could watch us play, he might even teach you." Hoshimi said with a smile as they paid for their stuff.

"He wouldn't mind me coming along either?" Raiden asked grabbing the bags.

"Not at all. Asuma could also take you around to meet some of the jounnin around the village." Hoshimi explained as she took some bags as well.

The three of them made it back to the house where they put away their groceries and then headed over to Asuma's house together, she opened the front door with a smile making her way into the house.

"Incoming!" Hoshimi yelled through the house.

"Come on back." Asuma replied.

"This is normal?" Kuroi asked looking around.

"Pretty much." Hoshimi said making her way through the house towards the open shoji screens.

A small porch area jutted out of the house with an overhang covering the top which kept the place cool but was a nice place to have their usual Shogi matches. Asuma looked up as Hoshimi showed up in the doorway and he smiled, Kuroi popped her head around Hoshimi to look around while Raiden stood back behind her.

"Brought the family I see, welcome to my house." Asuma says smiling as he smoked his cigarette.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind." Hoshimi said making her way out to sit on the edge of the porch.

"Not at all, Choji made sure to tell me. I'm Sarutobi, Asuma." Asuma says addressing Raiden.

"Kumoashi, Raiden, thank you for looking after Hoshimi while she was here." Raiden says taking a seat on the porch near Asuma.

"I wouldn't say I looked after her, it was probably the other way around." Asuma said chuckling.

The rest of the game played out and Kuroi sat there staring at the game already looking confused while Shikamaru moved pieces with ease against Asuma, neither of them giving or taking much from the other.

"I don't understand it Hoshi." Kuroi whispered as she sat next to her sister.

"You probably won't right away, it took me a few try's to fully understand it and even after I did it took me eight games before I won against Shikamaru." Hoshimi admitted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, you beat me in three games." Asuma said puffing from his cigarette.

"That's true, but I still swear to this day you let me win." Hoshimi said staring at the sensei.

Asuma chuckled without answering her question and soon enough Shikamaru had won, Asuma stretched and stood up before looking at them.

"I'm going to go visit Kurenai, I'll be back in a little while, Raiden feel like meeting some other jounnin?" Asuma asked looking at him.

"I'd like that, Kuroi be good for your sister." Raiden warns his youngest.

"Why do you have to tell me that?!" Kuroi pouted.

"Because you're really good at not doing it." Raiden says with a quirk of a smile.

The two adults took off and left the teenagers to the Shogi board where Hoshimi began playing a game against Shikamaru as Kuroi watched and Shikamaru began explaining the process.


	11. Jounin Meeting

/Raiden/ Asuma walked down the street heading towards Kurenai's house where they would meet up and then probably go somewhere.

"Just so you know, Kurenai and I are dating, so don't be surprised by any affection we might show towards one another." Asuma mentioned lightly.

"Kurenai would have been Hinata's sensei right?" Raiden asked curiously.

"Yes, how did you know?" Asuma asked surprised.

"I met Kakashi and Guy last night, Hoshimi told me Guy was Neji and Lee's sensei, and when we got home I asked who Kakashi trained, she told me he trained Naruto and Sakura. That leaves Hinata's sensei left since you train Shikamaru, Choji and Ino." Raiden said while they walked.

"We have more jounnin, a lot of them don't take students though. I heard Hoshimi's still just a chunnin.." Asuma asked leaving silence at the end.

"It's sad isn't it? The Raikage won't let her do anything, shes not allowed missions, not allowed to leave the village, honestly I don't approve of the way he's doing things. I've had it to about here with it all." Raiden says restraining his anger.

"Hm, well I'm sure you'll think of something." Asuma says nodding his head.

They made it to Kurenai's house where Asuma greeted the brunette with red eyes with a kiss on the cheek as she smiled at him before turning her attention to Raiden.

"You must be Hoshimi's father, Hinata made mention you were here." Kurenai says politely.

"I'm sorry to intrude upon your private time together." Raiden says seriously.

"Not at all, we go to meet up with the other jounnin and have lunch about this time every week, your more then welcomed along." Kurenai says as they begin walking to a saki stand.

As they made way into the stand many ninja were situated around eating, talking a few of them having a couple of drinks as they laughed or talked seriously. Kakashi and Guy were among them, a black haired woman with light brown eyes was standing up yelling at Guy while Kakashi smiling alongside her.

"We've got company." Kurenai says with a smile joining them.

"Whose this maggot?" The black haired woman asked narrowing her gaze.

"Hes the father of your favorite wanna-be student Anko." Kakashi said waving at Raiden.

"My favorite… you can't mean Hoshimi?" Anko asked staring in surprise.

"Kumoashi, Raiden. And you would be?" Raiden asked curiously.

"Mitarashi, Anko. I tried to get your daughter to be my student when she was here, the hokage refused though." Anko said sitting down heavily in her seat unhappily.

Talking ensued between the jounin, Inochi, Choza and Shikaku all joined them greeting Raiden warmly before talk turned serious.

"Raiden, I have a question for you." Kakashi says seriously.

"Alright." Raiden says sipping his sake.

"What happened to let things get so far." Kakashi asked pinning him with a stare.

The whole table quieted knowing just what the question was about and Raiden sighed lightly setting down his cup of sake.

"I was away a lot, doing missions so that I could feed my children, I left my wife primarily in charge of taking care and raising them, she did wonderfully for a long time. You see I have more than just Hoshimi and Kuroi, My oldest son Hitoshi, Hoshimi, Kuroi, Arata and Kenji. Having such a large family; we needed a lot of things, my wife stayed at home to take care of them, my oldest boy for a long time helped me out until he found the woman he loved and wanted to start saving for his own family. You see, I didn't know Kiyomi, my wife had betrothed Hoshimi to Neji at such a young age, I honestly don't even know what happened; I was gone for so long I didn't notice. I only found out what was going on when I picked up Hoshimi after she was hurt, boy was I livid, I trusted my wife. I took less jobs, but I had to go still I'm the only one who makes money now; Hoshimi can't go on missions, I can take Kuroi but shes still so young, so inexperienced." Raiden said wary.

"What will you do about it?" Kakashi asked seriously.

"You can't let them keep doing this to Hoshimi, shes too brilliant of a kunoichi." Anko said angrily.

"I'm not completely sure what I can do just yet, but being here in the village and seeing how happy and peaceful everyone is, how all of you treat Hoshimi, and Kuroi; its refreshing and I'm really enjoying my time here, I wouldn't mind living in a place like this." Raiden admits.

"Then why not move here?" Kakashi asked smiling.

"I have been entertaining the idea, I'm not sure how Tsunade would take the idea though. Not sure if she'd accept all of us here." Raiden says picking his cup of Sake up again.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"We'd need a house, and not just a small one, I've got some savings and I have seen a compound that's been empty a while that I like. I'd have to talk with her about it though." Raiden says nodding his head slightly.

"Well why not at least talk to her, she would work something out and the rest of us would be willing to help, and you know Hoshimi's friends would gladly help you as well." Asuma said nodding his head.

"I will think more on it; I want to make sure my girls and family will be happy here, all of us not just one or two." Raiden says seriously.

The sensei's quieted as Raiden enjoyed the support of so many other jounin who just want the best for his daughter, He knew Hoshimi would be happy here, Kuroi seemed to be enjoying her time here as well. Arata and Kenji would probably enjoy being around this area, they could be more playful here less safe like up in the mountains, Hitoshi could transfer over with Sachi who was two months pregnant. That made him think of the 'Help Wanted' Sign inside the Weapon shop. He had much to think about.


	12. Geeting Hiashi Hyuuga

/Two days later/ Hoshimi was enjoying spending time with her friends, Hoshimi had been waiting to find Hinata out and about the village so they could talk. It hadn't happened and Hoshimi hadn't been able to spend time with her best friend and was going to suck it up and formally greet Hiashi. Hoshimi fidgeted around in her room for a while before heading out into the living room where she met up with Raiden and Kuroi.

"What are your plans for the day?" Raiden asked curiously.

"I'm… going to the Hyuuga compound to formally greet Hiashi and see about talking with Hinata." Hoshimi said after a small pause.

"I'd like to come along with you." Raiden says standing up.

"I want to come!" Kuroi also said in a rush standing.

"Alright then, the two of you can come along. Kuroi be on your best behavior." Hoshimi warned.

"I will, I know how to behave." Kuroi says nodding her head.

The family of three headed out and down the streets making their way towards where the Hyuuga compound was located, as they approached the white walls of the clan house she slowed until she stood outside of the open wall and looked in. Seeing no one she walked towards the door upon getting to it she knocked and waited, a few minutes later the door opened and Hiashi Hyuuga stood facing her. Hoshimi bowed at the waist as soon as the door had opened and she had seen who it was.

"Greetings Hiashi-sama. I have come to formally pay my respects." Hoshimi said as she still bowed.

"Hoshimi… I hadn't known you were in the Village. Stand straight." Hiashi said sounding mildly surprised.

"Hinata hasn't told you?" Hoshimi asked standing up.

"Hinata left on a mission about three days ago." Hiashi says before his eyes caught sight of behind her.

"You… you are Raiden Kumoashi, we have met briefly once." Hiashi said sounding more surprised.

"We have, we have come to greet you." Raiden says glancing at his youngest daughter.

"Greeting Hiashi-sama." Kuroi said bowing at the waist as well.

"Another daughter?" Hiashi asked smiling.

"Indeed, what will you do now Hoshimi, Hinata isn't here." Raiden asked curiously to his oldest.

"I'm sorry we have intruded upon your time Hiashi, we will take our leave." Hoshimi said bowing again.

"Have… you seen Neji since you've come back." Hiashi asked almost hesitantly.

"It was Neji that brought me back Hiashi-sama." Hoshimi stated as she stood up.

Hiashi didn't say anything he just stared curiously at Hoshimi who turned with another smaller bow as she started to walk away, only to pause and turn to look back as Raiden wasn't following her.

"Go on ahead. I'd like to speak with Hiashi about something, if he isn't too busy." Raiden says addressing his children and then Hiashi.

"Not at all, come inside." Hiashi says turning to head back inside the compound.

Raiden followed him the door sliding shut behind the two men and Kuroi and Hoshimi looked at each other worriedly.

"Do you know what he has to talk to Hiashi about?" Hoshimi asked Kuroi.

"Nope, do you?" Kuroi asked shaking her head.

"No and that worries me." Hoshimi said staring at the door again.

The two girls left the compounding heading out around the village together.


	13. Father to Father

/Raiden/ Raiden followed Hiashi inside of the house and the two of them sat across from each other in the living room.

"Please sit. What is on your mind?" Hiashi asked looking at Raiden.

"I need to know, why did you annul the marriage between Hoshimi and Neji." Raiden says calmly staring at Hiashi.

"First do you know why they were betrothed to begin with?" Hiashi asked folding his arms slightly.

"I don't." Raiden says shaking his head.

"In order to explain everything I have a bit to tell you." Hiashi says with a soft sigh.

"Please." Raiden says nodding.

"The start is years ago, Konohagakure had just signed a peace treaty with Kumogakure, it was Hinata's third birthday, the ambassador tried kidnapping her and I killed him, they demanded my body. The hokage of course didn't want to but the treaty had been broken and we had to follow it. Instead of my life my twin brother, Neji's father, Hizashi took my place in death." Hiashi sighed closing his eyes.

"I'm very sorry to hear about all of this, but I don't understand." Raiden said lightly.

"The Hokage talked with the Raikage and they had created another way to keep the peace, they would send a powerful girl to us and she would be betrothed to Neji, who is the strongest of our clan and the peace would be kept." Hiashi explained further.

"And that was Hoshimi?" Raiden asked surprised that he had not been a part of the planning.

"It was, now to get down to it Neji hated everyone, thinking we had forced his father to give up his life, he treated Hinata horribly. As Hoshimi was here he started to change just a little; just slightly not quite enough to make a difference but it was showing. The Chunnin exams came and afterwards I talked with Neji, I told him the truth, then we were attacked by the Otogakure and Sunagakure, who were being manipulated. Hoshimi without being told what to do, went right out to help the jounnin and the few genin who were out fighting, Neji and I soon joined her. Neji went after her as she took off after a ninja I followed behind some ways fighting more people; when I got to them I was in time to see what happened to her; the ninja cut her severing the muscles to her spine. She collapsed, trying to get up a few times before neji was with her, she yelled and screamed in frustration about what had just happened." Hiashi said sadly.

"What was she saying?" Raiden asked heart clenching at what his daughter had gone through.

"She was mad that she had let us down by getting hurt to seriously and that she could no longer help protect the people she cared about. She didn't care so much about her loss of movement; she was mad because he'd gotten away." Hiashi explained.

"That sounds like Hoshimi." Raiden couldn't help the chuckle that came from his mouth.

"Seeing that, how passionately she had fought for us, because she knew it was right. Because she wanted to protect Hinata and everyone else that she held dear to her. That was why I annulled the marriage; she had proved that things had changed; I didn't feel the need to hold the betrothal and force the peace when it was so clearly already formed." Hiashi explained.

Raiden couldn't believe how different the reasons were from what everyone believed to be; he closed his eyes breathing as he thought of how to reply.

"No matter how good your intentions are, you have ruined Hoshimi's life, and while most of the misunderstanding comes from Kiyomi it doesn't change the fact that Hoshimi has still lost everything." Raiden said opening his eyes and pinning Hiashi with his own stare.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kiyomi assumed you broke the annulment because Hoshimi had displeased you. That she wasn't good enough for your family, that she had failed. In thinking that she has abused my daughters heart nearly breaking her down to nothing. It got to the point to where my daughter was degraded in public by her mother, seeing that the villagers disrespected her, and then the Ninja. No one wanted to work with her and if they did it was with constant degradation, other villages soon started it up as well. Hoshimi was confined to the village though in reality its more along the lines of the house. But even then she has no peace, she'd taken to the most dangerous area of our country and she stays for days on end." Raiden says clenching his fists in anger.

Hiashi stayed silent for a long time and Raiden waited for the other man to process what he had just been told, Hiashi sighed finally bowing all the way forward.

"I apologize for the amount of confusion, I should have explained to your wife to avoid any troubles, Hoshimi was amazing, she really worked well with Neji and she really got Hinata to open up." Hiashi said before sitting up again.

"It is not fully your fault. Now I would like to have you know ahead of time; I am planning on moving my whole family to Konoha, things are still in planning, but I would like you to know so that you will not be surprised." Raiden says seriously.

"I think that would be a big asset to everyone, please inform me on if you need any help I would be glad to offer my assistance in any way that I can." Hiashi says smiling slightly.

"I just ask that you keep this news to yourself for now. I have yet to speak with Tsunade about it, which I plan on approaching her within the next few days." Raiden says with a serious nod.

"Of course, I will not speak a word of it." Hiashi said standing up.

"Thank you for explaining and listening to me in return." Raiden says standing as well.

"I'm sorry it has all happened to your family, we have plenty of time to make up for it though once you move." Hiashi says smiling as they part ways at the door.


	14. Siblings

/Day later/ Kuroi was laying on the couch upside down, her hair trailing across the floor as she watched Hoshimi practicing throwing her kunai into a tree in the back yard.

"How can you do that all the time? It's so boring." Kuroi sighed.

"Because I'd rather work on something then work on nothing." Hoshimi said lightly.

"Not like it has helped you any, your still only a chunin." Kuroi mumbled turning away.

Silence as Hoshimi threw her kunai into the tree angrily before grabbing them in a rough pull out of the tree as she turned fingering her kunai and thinking of chucking the bladed weapon at her sister in her anger.

"Kuroi! That was uncalled for." Raiden scolded.

Kuroi puffed up her cheeks but didn't say anything as Hoshimi made her way into the house putting her Kunai away, right then a knock on the door came and Hoshimi went over opening it. Hoshimi found Hinata standing in front of her, Hanabi standing by her side both the girls wearing a smile.

"Hinata! Hanabi." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"Sorry I couldn't warn you about my mission." Hinata says with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright Hinata, I was just worried after I didn't hear or see you around." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"My father didn't say anything mean did he?" Hinata asked worried.

"Not at all." Hoshimi said shaking her head. "So what are you two out doing?"

"Hanabi and I were going to go out and do some training but why don't you come along and we can all just hang out?" Hinata offered looking down at Hanabi.

"I'd like that, I haven't got to see Hoshimi since she was with us." Hanabi said with a smile.

"Who's that?" Kuroi asked bluntly from behind.

"Hyuuga, Hanabi. And you would be?" Hanabi asked politely.

"Kumoashi, Kuroi." Kuroi answered staring.

"I suppose you want to come along?" Hoshimi asked with a sigh.

"How old are you?" Kuroi asked Hanabi.

"Ten and you?" Hanabi answers.

"Ten, yeah can I come along? Shes the only person I've met around my age." Kuroi asked looking up at Hoshimi.

"I should say no and leave you here to rot from boredom after what you just said." Hoshimi said making her way out of the door.

"Does that mean I can't come?" Kuroi asked softly.

"Come on then. Otou-san! we're heading out for a while." Hoshimi yelled to their father.

"Sure dinner will be made when you come back home." Raiden answers.

The four girls left making their way towards one of the spots in the village to hang out, Hinata and Hoshimi sat talking together as Hanabi and Kuroi talked with each other bonding. Hanabi was obviously the calm one while Kuroi was a spaz as per usual, but they seemed to pair together. /two days later/ Hinata, Hoshimi, Hanabi and Kuroi were walking around the village together, Naruto grinned running up towards them.

"Hoshimi come with me, hurry!" Naruto said grabbing Hoshimi's wrist.

"What? Naruto, no! Wait!" Hoshimi tried to stop him to turn to Hinata but he took off running.

Hoshimi had no choice but to actually run with the blonde who was weaving in and out of people easily which impressed Hoshimi, back when they were younger he'd had just pushed past everyone. As they got to the gate Naruto stopped running letting go of her wrist suddenly and she crashed into something soft, looking up she found the seafoam colored eyes with vibrant red hair surrounding his face.

"Gaara!" Hoshimi yelled smiling and hugging him.

"Hoshimi." Gaara said with a small smile back hugging her.

"Hey is he the only one who gets a hello?" Temari asked setting her hands on her hips.

"Of course not." Hoshimi said smiling happily.

Hoshimi let go of Gaara quickly hugging Temari, who was older than Hoshimi by a year but the two girls had bonded pretty well. Kankuro stood back grinning as he watched, Hoshimi pulled away from Temari and grinning back at him slapping her hand into his as he held it out to her.

"It's good to see you kid." Kankuro said chuckling.

"I'm the same age as you." Hoshimi said staring balefully at him.

"You're older than he is mentally anyways don't worry with him." Temari says with a smirk.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hoshimi asked looking at her favorite Sunagakure group.

"We're here to see you of course." Temari said with a smile.

"Naruto wrote to us, said you had a lot of news and that we should come visit as soon as we could." Gaara explained.

"Oh." Hoshimi said shocked.

"You're welcome Hoshimi." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank you Naruto, really." Hoshimi said with a smile to him.

Hinata, Hanabi and Kuroi finally caught up about that time, Hinata smiled as she hung back, Hanabi and Kuroi stood staring neither of them knowing who Gaara was. Kuroi walked over before staring up at Gaara with narrowed red eyes while she crossed his arms mocking him.

"And just who do you think you are?" Kuroi says staring at him.

"Sabaku no Gaara and you would be?" He asked staring down at her.

"Kumoashi, Kuroi." She said narrowing her eyes more.

"You look stupid, don't make that face." Hoshimi says placing her palm on Kuroi's face.

"I'll lick your hand." Kuroi threatens.

"Do it and I'll lick your face." Hoshimi threatens back.

Silence lengthened between the two before Kuroi pulled away making a face, glaring at her sister.

"You win this round." Kuroi says before grabbing Hanabi and running off.

"Younger sister?" Temari asked laughing.

"Tell me Gaara never acted like that." Hoshimi said turning around with a grin.

"Nah it was Kankuro actually." Temari said laughing.

"Come on Hinata, lets go have lunch." Naruto says grabbing her hand.

"O-oh, alright." Hinata said with a smile.

The two of them walked off leaving the sand siblings and Hoshimi, she smiled watching them walk off together.

"We have to head to Tsunade's really quick, can the talk wait until we get to the house?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Yeah of course it can." Hoshimi said with a smile.


	15. Sand Sibling Anger

The four of them made their way to Tsunade's office, Hoshimi stayed out front petting Tonton the pig who was sitting on Shizune's desk.

"So how are you holding up?" Shizune asked with a smile.

"I'm doing alright." Hoshimi says smiling.

"Any troubles with your back since then?" Shizune asked curiously.

"None at all luckily, you guys did amazingly." Hoshimi admits stretching her arms up over her head.

"I'm glad, I'd like to actually give you a check up while you're here if you wouldn't mind." Shizune asked curiously.

"I'd be happy too, I'd like to know what's going on." Hoshimi said with a nod.

"Alright yeah, just stop by anytime." Shizune said with a smile.

"I will." Hoshimi answered as Gaara and his siblings came out of Tsunade's office.

Hoshimi waved at Shizune before joining with the three making their way towards where they would be staying for the next few days, they walked down the street enjoying the company together before they got into the house. They split off as Hoshimi opened up the back door into the back yard letting fresh air and light in before sitting down on the couch waiting for them to get back into the room. A few minutes passed before they were back into the room and sitting down, or at least Temari and Gaara were sitting down, Kankuro was hovering around the room.

"Should I head out while you guys talk?" He asked sounding anxious.

"Sit down Kankuro, all of you need to hear this." Hoshimi said glancing over at him.

"Its that serious?" Kankuro asked sitting down.

"Pretty much, you guys don't know a whole lot about things that were going on." Hoshimi said seriously.

"Not really. We know you aren't a Konoha ninja though, so we had always wondered why you were in Konoha, you didn't take the chunnin exams either.." Temari said lightly.

"Thats where it starts actually, see I was here because I was betrothed to Neji, I'd been here about a year by the time chunnin exams came around." Hoshimi explained.

"You were betrothed?" Temari exclaimed in equal parts shock and outrage.

"And to Neji of all people?" Gaara asked almost void of emotions.

"Yes to both." Hoshimi says nodding.

"Are you two getting married soon then? Is that why you are here again?" Kankuro asked confused.

"Thats where things get confusing, our marriage was annulled after your attack failed." Hoshimi said looking at the ground.

"I don't understand.." Gaara says lightly.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Temari asked confused as well.

"I went back home where my mother blamed me, she did it in public, the villagers looked down upon me; then the ninja refused to work with me… soon I couldn't even do D class missions.." Hoshimi started with a sigh.

"What?!" Temari yelled standing up.

"That can't be right, you're a brilliant ninja…" Gaara says frowning.

"I was taken off missions completely, I couldn't leave my village, it got to the point I couldn't leave my house even… but then my mom started on me more.. I started hanging out on Turtle Island for days on end." Hoshimi said with a sigh.

"Turtle Island?" Kankuro asked.

"Its Kumogakure's version of the Forest of Death basically." Hoshimi explained.

"How…" Temari said lightly beginning to pace.

"Best thing about it… I'm still a chunnin." Hoshimi said with a bitter laugh.

"You have to be kidding me." Kankuro said staring at her.

"Wish I was." Hoshimi said setting her head in her hands.

"So why are you here?" Gaara asked staring at her.

"I came back to tell everyone, explain everything." Hoshimi said with a sigh.

"So what now?" Temari asked curiously.

"I'm here a while." Hoshimi said with a shrug.

Silence spread until she felt the flare of her fathers Chakra, sitting up and looking towards the door she stood up.

"I have to go, my fathers calling for my sister and I." Hoshimi said quickly.

"Let us come with you." Temari said seriously.

"Yes." Gaara says nodding.

Hoshimi nods and they rush out of the house making their way towards the place where Raiden was, as they all dropped down they found Kuroi was standing there panting.

"Otou-san what's wrong?" Hoshimi asked quickly.

"I was worried about you, Kuroi said she couldn't find you." Raiden says frowning and crossing his arms.

"Well that was partly because she took off with Hanabi earlier." Hoshimi said lightly.

"The other part is my fault." Gaara says stepping forward.

"And you would be?" Raiden asked curiously.

"Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage." Gaara said nodding.

"Forgive me, Kumoashi, Raiden, its a pleasure Kazekage." Raiden says sounding surprised.

"No, we should have asked Hoshimi if anyone would be worried for her." Temari said with a sigh.

"We aren't use to her not being alone." Kankuro said shaking his head.

"This is Temari and Kankuro, they're Gaara's older siblings." Hoshimi said motioning to them.

"I know shes in good hands now." Raiden says pleased.

"We're glad someone is worried about her." Temari says with a smile.


	16. Scheming Father

A few days later of hanging out with Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto while they were laying in the training grounds staring at the sky.

"Hoshimi… how would you like to come visit my village?" Gaara asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure." Hoshimi said while looking up.

"You've never been to Suna before have you?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"No I haven't." Hoshimi said shaking her head.

"I think it would be good for you." Hinata said softly.

"You don't want me here Hinata?" Hoshimi asked curiously.

"It's not that at all!" Hinata said quickly. "I just want you to have the chance to explore, to see new places."

"It would be nice to spend more time with Gaara and Temari…" Hoshimi said softly.

"Then I don't see why you couldn't go." Naruto answered with a smile.

"Are you sure you'd be alright with me coming with you Gaara? I'm pretty useless right now." Hoshimi said looking at him.

"You are far from useless." Gaara said with a stern look.

"Alright alright, I should let my father and sister know." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"Go do that now." Gaara said with a smile.

/Raiden/ Raiden had finally made his mind up, not only was Konoha much more beautiful than Kumo, it was safer, it was calm and over all the people were very welcoming to his oldest daughter. With much exploration all the sensei had taken him around to show him the ninja academy and the inside during classes, finding Shikamaru teaching flawlessly. He was able to see the inside of the anbu which might be where he could get Hitoshi a spot in, Kuroi would have to go to the academy. Hoshimi would surely be able to make Jounin here easy, and if he knew Tsunade she would be willing to work the girl hard. Raiden thought all of this as he made his way towards the Hokage's office, Hoshimi was out with Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata, Kuroi was with Hanabi as the two girls ran around like hooligans. Coming to Shizune's desk Raiden smiled he would have to ask if it was alright to see the Hokage first.

"Hello Shizune, I was wondering if it would be alright to see the Hokage?" Raiden asked curiously.

"You're Hoshimi's father, Tsunade will always have time to talk to you." Shizune said with a smile and motioned him in.

Raiden nodded his head making his way behind her up the stairs and knocking on the door, Tsunade's grumpy voice came through but he was allowed in and once she looked up she stopped whatever work she might have been doing.

"Raiden. Can I help you?" Tsunade asked sitting back in her chair slightly.

"I have something I'd like to discuss with you." He said standing in front of her.

"Oh? Go on." Tsunade said intrigued.

"I would like to move my whole family here, I have some savings, hopefully enough to work on the clan house I'd like to talk about owning." Raiden said seriously.

"You want to move here?" Tsunade asked curiously and surprised.

"I would, I've seen how happy Hoshimi is with her friends, she's much more relaxed here then she would ever be at home; I think this move would be the best for my whole family." Raiden says with a nod.

"I see, well I won't be opposed of course, it doesn't matter how much you have saved, I'll work something out with you. How many of you are there and where did you want to own?" Tsunade asked ruffling around a bit for the map of the village.

"There is eight soon to be nine of us." Raiden says looking over the map before pointing to the place.

"That one's going to need a lot of work. Does Hoshimi know?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"She doesn't. I'm going to try to keep it from her. Your ninja have offered to help if i need anything." Raiden explained.

"They would, very well. I'll talk with them and have them start cleaning out the house, painting it bringing in new furniture." Tsunade says with a nod.

"Actually could that wait until I come back with my family? They'll want to design their own rooms and I'd rather not have all your hard work ruined. A fresh paint of white will do for now." Raiden says cautiously.

"Thats true. Very well, it will be washed and white painted for your family." Tsunade says with a nod.

"Thank you, Kuroi and I will be heading home, I'm not sure what Hoshimi will do but I'm sure she'll let you know." Raiden says with a smile.

"She will, and thank you for wanting to come to us, we will always welcome great ninja." Tsunade says with a smile herself.

Raiden left the hokages office, making his way towards the weapon shop, the 'Help Wanted' sign still sitting in the window, he made his way in and the older gentleman smiled looking over.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked happily.

"I was coming to ask about the sign in your window." Raiden asked curiously.

"Oh well I was hoping for someone a bit younger actually…" The guy says softly.

"Oh no, not for me actually, I'm about to be moving here with my family and my sons wife will need a place to work at until she has her child." Raiden explains.

"Oh my, how far along is she? What does she know about weapons?" He asked curiously.

"You might have heard of the family name before; she was a Masamune, her name is Sachi Kumoashi now since she has married. I would like to give her a job that would be worth her skills." Raiden explained.

"Oh my of course I know that name. She'd be welcomed in my shop." He says hurrying to the front of the shop and taking down the sign. "It is hers."

"Thank you very much my friend." Raiden says with a smile.

"No thank you." The man says with a smile as well.

Raiden made his way back home, when he got to the house he found Hoshimi waiting for him, surprised though he smiled as he joined her on the couch.

"Surprising to see you home." Raiden says smiling at her.

"Yeah I had something I wanted to run by you." Hoshimi said softly.

"Sure what is it?" Raiden asked watching his oldest daughter.

"Gaara has offered to take me with him to Sunagakure for a while, let me see another new place. More peace and time with my friends." Hoshimi said glancing up.

"Then go." Raiden says with a smile.

"I was thinking about it, you'll be alright? I didn't want to leave you and Kuroi here alone." Hoshimi said worried.

"Kuroi and I are headed back, I've got somethings to do back home and then we'll be back in a few weeks." Raiden says with a smile.

"Oh.. well okay then." Hoshimi says with a nod.

"When will you be leaving with the Kazekage?" Raiden asked curiously.

"I think tomorrow." Hoshimi said with a shrug.

"Your sister and I will be leaving then as well." Raiden says with a nod.


	17. Sunagakure

/Next day/ Hoshimi was packed with all her things, Kuroi and Raiden were too, the day before Hoshimi had visited Shizune again to both get the check up and to inform Tsunade that she would be heading out to Sunagakure for a few weeks. Hoshimi stood at the gate with the sand siblings, Hinata and Naruto were at the gate along with her family who was also leaving. Hinata pulled Hoshimi aside to give her a hug, the younger girl looked worried about something and Hoshimi stared at her trying to get the younger girl to tell her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Hoshimi asked seriously.

"Have you… have you talked to Neji at all lately?" Hinata asked tentatively.

"No, why whats wrong?" Hoshimi asked worried.

"He's just… he's been gone a lot and when he's around he hasn't talked much, all of us have noticed, and I'm starting to worry." Hinata says with a frown.

"If he hasn't change by the time I come back I'll talk with him, I'll find out what's wrong." Hoshimi offered.

"I'd like that, thank you Hoshimi, each time I ask him, he says its nothing.." Hinata says hugging Hoshimi tightly again.

"No problem, he meant a lot to me at one time." Hoshimi said softly to her best friend.

"I know." Hinata said pulling away with a smile.

Hoshimi joined the group giving her father and younger sister a hug before they all set off going different ways Hoshimi and the sand siblings going North-West and Kuroi and Raiden going North-East. /Sunagakure/ Hoshimi had never been in the sand before, the rolling hills were a work out to say the least, she would certainly get a nice one out here, she'd make sure of it. The village of Suna was put in the middle of cliff's; it was a smart move considering, as she walked into the gates she found the guard ninja looking at her curiously but no one questioned who she was or what she was doing here. Temari and Kankuro took Hoshimi to the house, they had an extra room that she would be staying in while she was around, and as for what she would be doing, she was welcome to do whichever it was that she wanted. Temari took Hoshimi around the village showing her the places talking to a few people, as they were walking back towards the Hokage's office a girl with medium length brown hair and dark eyes made her way over.

"Temari-san, I thought you guys would be gone longer… does that mean Gaara-sama is back?" She asked while her eyes strayed to Hoshimi.

"Yeah we came back because Hoshimi agreed to come along, Hoshimi this is Matsuri, Matsuri, this is Hoshimi a dear friend of Gaara's." Temari said motioning to Hoshimi.

"Hello its nice to meet you." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you as well." Matsuri says with a small smile.

"Matsuri is a genin but shes got great potential." Temari added with a smile.

"It's all because of Gaara-sama teaching me." Matsuri said with a blush.

"I bet Gaara's a great teacher, I'm glad you chose him." Hoshimi said with a smile.

Matsuri's eyes widened in shock before she finally was able to form words again.

"I… how did you know I picked Gaara-sama as my teacher?" She asked.

"I met Gaara three years ago, I know what he went through as a genin, I know how people treated him because they were scared. Gaara knew how people felt about him, so you had to have made the choice to pick him. Thank you." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"You've now met the second person who helped change Gaara." Temari said with a smile.

"How…" Matsuri asked softly.

"It's a very complicated story but basically Gaara and I met when he was still having problems with his tailed beast, I had just been paralyzed from the hips down, Gaara and I had a bit of a stand off for a few minutes before he left. But that night he showed up in my hospital room after hours, Temari and Kankuro were near by watching anxiously; but he talked with me. He noticed that I wasn't afraid or frightened of him or his tailed beast even though if he had tried to kill me, he'd probably have succeeded." Hoshimi explained.

"You are so lucky…" Matsuri says softly looking down.

"We've got to get back now Matsuri but we'll be around." Temari says with a smile.

"Right I'm sorry Temari-san, Hoshimi-san." Matsuri says with a quick bow before leaving.

The two of them watched as Matsuri ran off in a hurry before they started walking again and Temari glanced over at Hoshimi.

"Matsuri may have a slight problem with you from now on, she's got a crush on Gaara and since you are the only female hes warmed up too…" Temari trails off.

"I can understand that, Gaara's hard to get to open up. She's silly though because hes my best friend." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"Girls at that age can be… so I have a question about… well about Neji." Temari asked carefully.

"I'm not surprised… go ahead and ask, I'll tell you everything." Hoshimi said as they walked around.

"Do you still like him?" Temari asked turning to pin Hoshimi with a stare.

"I was in love with him Temari, sure it was probably silly puppy love… but I'd have married him and been happy." Hoshimi answers looking away.

"So it was pretty serious, but that doesn't answer my question, do you still have feelings for him." Temari asked again.

"They are there, but I'm hesitant on what to do Temari." Hoshimi says with a sigh.

"Alright, thats all I wanted to know." Temari says with a smile.

"Yeah okay so what about you and Shikamaru huh?" Hoshimi asked smirking slightly.

"Um… well…." Temari stuttered softly.

"Come on now, you can tell me." Hoshimi said with a smile.

"We… are possibly kind of dating." Temari answered with a sigh.

"That sounds like something he would say." Hoshimi says with a sweatdrop.

"We make due, he comes to visit sometime, sometime I go see him." Temari says with a slight shrug.

"That's all you can do right now." Hoshimi says with a sigh.

"So what do you want to do while you're here?" Temari asked as they stepped into the house.

"You know…. there is something I'd like to do.." Hoshimi says softly.

"Name it anything." Temari says with a smile.

"Can I spar against you and Kankuro?" Hoshimi asked curiously.

"You're crazy we're jounin." Kankuro says shaking his head.

"So what does that mean? You think I'm too weak to battle you?" Hoshimi asked narrowing her eyes.

"Well no.. but… you haven't been on any missions lately… so you wouldn't be up to par…" Kankuro tried to make up for the slip.

"I'm more up to par then you think. I've battled cats taller then me and lived earning my place on Turtle Island, I doubt you could even do that." Hoshimi said fiercely.

"I just mean we train to kill." Kankuro stumbles along.

"Kankuro just stop, you've already pissed her off. Just agree." Temari says with a sigh running her hand down her face.

"I… alright.. okay?" Kankuro says shaking his head.

Hoshimi huffed before making her way back to the room she'd be staying in and shutting the door heavily and standing in front of the window looking out at the village. /Three days/ Kankuro was still pouting around the house, glaring unhappily as Hoshimi walked around with a few cuts and scrapes on her body from the fight the day before. They had sparred and Temari watched, though by the sounds of it so had half the ninja in the village, Hoshimi had broken two of his puppets before she took him out paralyzing him so that he couldn't attack anymore. He spent all his free time in his workshop working on fixing his two puppets Hoshimi assumed, Temari had enjoyed watching her brother get his butt kicked. From this day on Gaara had approved of Hoshimi working in the academy with Temari, and basically whatever Temari does, Hoshimi is allowed to go along with her.


	18. The Plan

**/Raiden/** Raiden and Kuroi made the track back home, on the way Raiden explained what he was up to, to his youngest daughter who stared at him in surprise before calling him evil. As they made their way back to Kumogakure they quickly went to Hitoshi's place, Sachi was at work when they arrived. Hitoshi opened the door looking surprised as his father and sister came into the room and he looked around curiously.

"Where's Hoshimi?" He asked curiously shutting the door.

"Shes still in Konoha." Raiden says sitting down seriously.

"Whats going on, is she alright?" Hitoshi said worriedly.

"Shes fine, better than fine actually." Raiden says looking at his son.

"I don't understand… isn't that where her betrothed was from?" Hitoshi asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kuroi do you want to explain?" Raiden asked looking at her.

"Hitoshi, you don't understand what that place is like. Everyones smiling and walking around, they greeted Hoshi happily, hell the ninja in the area were so happy to see her. They treated her with respect. Being surrounded by that atmosphere made her light up, regardless of her tough feelings for Neji. That whole place is good for her. Really good." Kuroi says looking up setting her orange eyes on his yellow ones.

"I don't understand…" Hitoshi said shaking his head.

"I wanted to run this by you first since it will affect you and this is very serious, I would like you to talk with Sachi about it as well." Raiden said sternly.

"It's a good thing I'm home early." Sachi said with a smile making her way into the living room.

"Did you hear all of that?" Hitoshi asked his look lightening.

"I sure did. Please continue Raiden." Sachi said sitting next to Hitoshi and looking at Raiden.

"I want to move the whole family down to Konoha." Raiden says taking a deep breath.

Silence reigned for a while as Sachi was quiet thinking and Hitoshi sat staring in shock, almost in anger.

"How can you say that?" Hitoshi asked standing up.

"You don't have to come along if you don't want too. I can send you money to help you guys out." Raiden said figuring that kind of reaction.

"Hitoshi, sit down." Sachi said sternly giving him a look.

"I just… we have just started our life father! What about Sachi's job? Her parents?" Hitoshi asked almost angrily.

"That is why you are hearing about this first, so that you two can make up your own minds. If you both decide to come I've found a job for Sachi." Raiden says seriously.

"You have?" Sachi asks surprised.

"Yes, the weapon shop in Konoha was looking to hire… if you'd be interested." Raiden answers with a nod.

"Tell me this isn't just for Hoshimi." Hitoshi says frowning.

"It's not. Though it is partly for her, I want Arata and Kenji to be able to run around like children should, I want to make sure Sachi will be fine through her pregnancy, I need to get Kiyomi to stop being so judgemental, to stop with her drama. I need all of us to get along, and we can't do that here." Raiden says shaking his head.

"It's not that I don't love Hoshimi, you know that, but is giving everything we have here really worth it? What will we have there in konoha?" Hitoshi asked curiously.

"You'll get more jobs. Sachi will be able to work in the store easier in Konoha, she won't have to take care of the child on her own, you two also won't be living alone, struggling as you are. I'll be able to take care of you and my family as I should." Raiden says solemnly.

"What does Mother get out of this?" Hitoshi asked with a sigh.

"Your mother won't be happy for a long time but she'll finally learn the truth of what happened like I have." Raiden says locking eyes with his son.

"You found out the truth to the annulment.." Sachi says softly.

"I have, but I don't want to be the one to tell you, we will all know when Hoshimi is told herself. But know it is nothing terrible like your Mother made up." Raiden says softly.

"That's a relief, that alone makes me feel better about this whole thing." Sachi says with a smile.

"What whole thing?" Hitoshi says confused.

"I think we should go Hitoshi, My mother and father have my older brother, and they'll come to visit us surely, I don't want to be stuck in this place, like your father says, its all just people waiting to gossip and waiting to spread the fire." Sachi says grabbing onto Hitoshi's arm.

"You would enjoy the thought of moving completely away from everything to make a new start." Hitoshi said as he kissed his wife lightly.

"Pack up quickly, I want to get out of this place as soon as possible, I'm going to talk to the Raikage and then I'll go tell your mother, she'll be furious but its worth it." Raiden explained.

"Good luck Father. We trust your judgement." Hitoshi said with a smile standing up.

"Thank you for thinking of everything father." Sachi said softly embarrassed.

Sachi and Hitoshi had only been married two months, they had known each other their whole lives, Sachi got pregnant the night of the marriage nothing could be more perfect other than the move going as swiftly as possible. Kuroi and Raiden got up, Kuroi hugged Hitoshi and Sachi quickly before they left making their way towards the Raikages Office, once they got their and A looked up his eyes narrowed slightly.

"And where is Hoshimi?" He asked sternly.

"She is still in Konoha." Raiden answered seriously.

"And why is she still there, when you two are here?" A asked staring at Raiden.

"Because I have spoken with the Hokage, she is willing to accept our family and put Hoshimi to good use. I am tired of watching the way you and your people treat my daughter, she deserves more than any of this, and now I can make sure she gets it. This is me, telling you that we are leaving your village, and this is my proof." Raiden said taking off his ninja headband and dropping it onto the table.

"I have known for a long time you have been unhappy with the way I do things…. I never thought it would come to this." A says shaking his head.

"For too long have I sat around watching as you did nothing but treat my daughter with disrespect. By morning we will be gone." Raiden says turning and leaving.

Kuroi stood in the Raikage's office watching as the Raikage sighed shaking his head before Kuroi left, following her father home as they walked into the house Kiyomi jumped onto Raiden.

"Did you see them? How did they let you pass?" Kiyomi panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Raiden asked confused.

"Those beasts! You didn't see them? They've been standing outside of the house, watching… waiting…" Kiyomi sounded crazy.

Kuroi opened the door stepping out while ignoring Kiyomi's screams as she looked around them, and finally she saw them, Kuroi's mouth dropped open before she made her way back inside nodding.

"See she sees them!" Kiyomi says grabbing onto Kuroi.

"What are they?" Raiden asked curiously going to look for himself.

"They're from Turtle Island." Kuroi said rather calmly.

"Why are they here?" Raiden asked looking confused at his youngest.

"They're probably looking for Hoshimi.. it's been four weeks… they're looking for her worried that she may be hurt or something." Kuroi explained.

"But why?" Raiden asked looking at her.

"When Hoshimi goes into Turtle Island, that big black one is the one she stays with. This little one, I'm not sure where it came from, but Hoshimi and this large cat have this relationship. Hoshi watches out during the day and at night the cat watches over her. Its one of the reasons she can stay in the forest for so long." Kuroi explained having come with Hoshimi a few times.

"I never knew…. shes probably so worried…" Raiden says trailing off.

"She probably followed Hoshimi's scent to here and since then hasn't been able to find a trail. She'll probably follow us to Konoha, from there she might take off to Sunagakure to find Hoshimi." Kuroi explains.

"She won't hurt anyone will she?" Raiden asked curiously looking back.

"I doubt it, not unless they make a threatening move first." Kuroi answers.

"Let's feed them, surely they must be hungry by now." Raiden answers heading back inside the house.

"Feed them?! You can't feed them!" Kiyomi screeches.

"Be quiet." Raiden says sharply.

Kuroi and Raiden went into the kitchen finding some raw meat and began to let it sit out for a while, he filled up a large bowl of water and carefully walked out with Kuroi by his side. The large black feline sat up watching warily and as they got too close she hissed her warning. Raiden set the bowl down carefully and backed away with Kuroi as they watched the two cats walks up and sniff the water. It was then that Raiden got the first good look at the two of them. The black one wasn't actually fully black, the undercoat was a unique dark brown nearly black color with black spots, Raiden in all his time on Turtle Island training had he never seen one up close. The smaller cat was a tan color with large black cloud like markings. Raiden had seen a few of the smaller cats but they were often being ate for food, seeing the two of them like this made Raiden assume that the larger one saved the smaller one and was now helping to take care of it.

"I've been trying to get them to go away! Not stay!" Kiyomi said throwing a rock into the water.

Raiden stood up grabbing his wife by the wrist, his grip was firm but he wasn't hurting her as he narrowed his eyes and moved into the house, it was time she knew of his plans.

"We need to talk. Kuroi feed the cats when the meat is thawed." Raiden said walking off.

"Yes father." Kuroi answered.

Raiden took his wife into their room before shutting the door behind them and sitting her down on the bed before staring at her.

"You will leave those animal's alone, they will be accompanying us to Konohagakure while we move. They will help us stay safe." Raiden said sternly.

"Excuse me?" Kiyomi asked standing up. "I don't think so, everything I have is here. I'm not going." Kiyomi said crossing his arms.

"Then you stay, I'll be taking Arata and Kenji, Hitoshi and Sachi have already agreed to come as well. We will be leaving in the morning." Raiden says seriously walking out and shutting the door.

Raiden found Arata and Kenji over by the large cats while they were eating, Kuroi stood by watching the cats closely, they all but ignored the children who were grabbing at the flickering tails.

"Kuroi go pack your sisters things, yours as well. I'll watch the boys." Raiden explained.


	19. Meeting Gaara

**/Hoshimi/** Hoshimi had followed Temari on her guard patrols, talking with the other ninja who were curious about her, she enjoyed the night watches with Temari as the two of them sat on the cliffs watching the surrounding sands talking about things. This was another of those nights, while this wasn't so much ninja work she did enjoy being able to do something, especially since it was for the trio.

"How are you liking it here so far?" Temari asked while watching the sands.

"I really like it here a lot." Hoshimi answered truthfully watching the sands as well.

"Its really nice having another girl around who isn't a stuttering girl either crushing on Gaara or afraid of him." Temari says with a sigh.

"Gaara is my best male friend you know." Hoshimi says with a smile.

"It's hard you know?" Temari says closing her eyes.

"I know it is, I know what it's like for him." Hoshimi says setting her hand on Temari's shoulder.

"You always had an understanding in the beginning, something about you called out to him. He opened up to you like he has never done before. I wish you were around more often, then maybe things would be different. Better, you know?" Temari says with a soft smile.

"I did know what it was like. The conversations we had together at night while I was in the hospital really let me understand more." Hoshimi said with a smile before the girls lapsed into silence.

 **/Flash Back/** Hoshimi had been in the hospital for three days now, this morning she'd had a run in with Gaara who had been thinking about coming inside of the hospital, Hoshimi had nearly rolled into him not seeing him standing around the corner. They'd had a standoff but Gaara had left quickly, from there Hoshimi was trying to make her way up the stairs with her wheelchair. Which hadn't been going well until Naruto and Shikamaru helped out. Hoshimi sat in the dark of the room staring at her legs and feet through the blanket as she sat up, tears started to well up in her eyes. It was something she had been fighting. She had lost a part of her. Before the tears could even leave her eyes; a noise in her room made her look around confused, it was after hours and no one was suppose to be inside the building. Standing in the shadowed corner of her room was a figure, as they stepped out she found it had been Gaara, she had been surprised of course, but she felt two people nearby as well, looking out her window she found the other two standing on the building across her window watching. Hoshimi who had just been startled and slightly wary felt more comfortable knowing someone was watching, she turned to look at him again, he had stood standing in the moonlight coming in from the window and hadn't moved from that spot.

"Visiting hours are closed you know." Hoshimi said staring at him curiously.

"I… why were you in that chair?" He asked looking lost.

"I… I can't use my legs anymore." Hoshimi explained softly.

"Why?" Gaara asked staring at her.

"I fought against an oto ninja to protect this village." Hoshimi said picking her words carefully.

He was quiet for a while before grabbing his forehead as he looked away out the window where silence reigned for a while.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen… I was just doing what I was told… I didn't know." Gaara said sounding painfully upset.

"What do you mean?" Hoshimi asked curiously.

"You… aren't from Konoha?" Gaara asked glancing over at her.

"I'm from Kumogakure." Hoshimi answered truthfully.

"Our Daimyo was giving all of our ninja work to Konoha.. we were unhappy and felt that we were being treated unfairly… would you have been discontent?" Gaara asked staring at her.

"I would have been, I imagine anyone would have been." Hoshimi answered honestly.

"We were tricked… he killed my father… I just… I wanted to be of use… we all did. We were never enough for him, I'm just a monster." Gaara said grabbing at his face.

"You couldn't have known any better.. but I know what you mean. My mother sent me here… It's been almost a year away from my family… she just wants to get rid of me and I don't understand what I ever did… shes never been happy with me either.." Hoshimi answered truthfully looking down at her useless legs.

"Why am I different from everyone else? Why do they all hate me?" Gaara asked sadly looking at Hoshimi.

"I can't answer that because I don't know the answer, but I can tell you. I don't hate you." Hoshimi said staring at him.

"What if I tried to kill you?" Gaara asked staring at her.

"I can't stop you." Hoshimi said shaking her head.

Gaara reached his hand out towards her, his sand wrapped around her picking her up off the bed, showing just how useless her legs were as they hung limping on her body as he held her. It was a few minutes and Hoshimi turned her eyes towards him, the truth was she could stop him but she was waiting to see what he would do. As they stared into each other eyes Gaara finally breathed and set her down on the bed, and then in a whirl of sand he was gone and on the building with his siblings and Hoshimi was on her bed in a mess. Hoshimi rearranged herself and laid back closing her eyes. **/End Flashback/**

Hoshimi stared up at the night sky with a smile, it was peaceful times like these she wished she was still young and careless without a worry. Hoshimi wasn't looking forward when it would be time to head back to Kumogakure, because surely one day soon she would have to go back. She sighed heavily catching Temari's attention and she glanced over at the younger girl by a year, before reaching out and placing a hand on her head.

"What's on your mind?" Temari asked curiously.

"I guess I'm dreading the moment I have to go back to the Kumogakure, I've been enjoying this freedom and happiness for far too long already." Hoshimi said gloomily.

"Do you think you don't deserve to be happy and free?" Temari asked concerned.

"Everyone deserves it, but to be given that taste and then to snatch it away is the killer. Once I go back I'll never have this feeling again, not back in Kumogakure. No one will let me be happy there." Hoshimi said with a sigh.

Temari didn't say anything and instead just rubbed Hoshimi's hair softly before they quieted.


	20. D-class Mission

**/Konoha Next Day/** Kurenai was with her team smiling as she dismissed the group from morning practice, she knew they had other things to do now that they were older, she watched as Kiba rushed off to go help his sister at the vet that she ran. Shino had disappeared not long after she said they could go, Hinata smiled waving them off before she turned smiling to Kurenai before beginning to walk off as well.

"Hinata, what are your plans for today?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"Oh, um nothing really, why Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked turning to look at her sensei.

"I'm not suppose to let anyone know but if anyone can help you can." Kurenai says with a smile.

"What do you mean?"Hinata asked curiously.

"Hoshimi's family is moving to Konohagakure, she doesn't know but well Tsunade has asked us to start fixing the place up, once the family gets here they can help us better the place. So how would you like to help?" Kurenai asked with a smile.

"I'd love too!" Hinata said lighting up.

Kurenai and Hinata made their way towards the clan house that Raiden had wanted, that was where the sensei were suppose to be meeting. **/Kakashi/** Kakashi was late as usual to the meeting with Sakura and Naruto, the two of them had been standing like they use to, the only one missing was the brooding black haired boy standing between them but he was gone. Kakashi put the two of them through training and did a couple of useless D ranked missions before he told them that they could go.

"I don't really want to do this mission." Kakashi sighed to himself.

"What Mission kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ah, special mission from Hokage, very important." Kakashi answers truthfully.

"Oh? Can we come help you?" Naruto asked bouncing.

"Nah, you guys wouldn't like the mission, it'll be boring for you." Kakashi answered shaking his head.

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei, you know us better than that. We can do this." Sakura said pulling on her gloves.

"It's not what you think, but if you two are certain you can come along." Kakashi said with a smile.

Kakashi knew he had then where he wanted them, as he made his way through the village he found Kurenai was already standing there, Hinata by her side.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here?" Naruto cried happily.

"N-naruto-kun! Are you here to help clean the house for Hoshimi's family?" Hinata asked making her way to Naruto.

"Whhhaatttt? Kakashi-senseeeeiii!" Naruto yelled turning to look at his sensei.

"What does she mean?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hoshimi's father is moving the whole family here, they'll be living here for the rest of their lives. Hoshimi doesn't know but while they're traveling here, Tsunade asked us sensei to help by cleaning and repainting." Kakashi said happily.

"Hoshimi's going to live here?! Yes I'll help!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

Kakashi was glad he had tricked the two to following him here, now he had more time to sit around and read the latest of Jairaiya's Icha Icha Paradise books, which he pulled from his kunai pouch and opened to begin reading while waiting for the others. **/Asuma/** Asuma met with his group later than he usually did and they didn't even get to train as he sighed out the smoke from his cigarette.

"I'm just going to come out and say this, I can't train you guys right now, I've got to go help the others fix up Hoshimi's soon to be house." Asuma says looking at his students.

"She's moving here?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Her whole family is." Asuma said while turning and starting to walk to the house.

The rest of his group followed finding the only one left that they were missing was Gai, but they shook it off and got to cleaning. **/Gai/** Gai comes back from the meeting with Tsunade to find his team training together as they usually did, he stopped them by standing in the middle of the training area.

"Let's all go work on Hoshimi's familys new house!" Gai said with a huge smile, thumbs up without thinking.

"What do you mean 'Hoshimi's family's new house'?" Neji asked slowly turning his eyes to his sensei.

Gai paused thinking about what he had just said before sighing lightly, he changed directions instead towards the Hokage's office, he had messed up and it was best for Tsunade to explain.

"Let's go speak with the Hokage!" Gai said walking off.

His confused team following after him, as he made his way into Tsunade's office she looked up before sighing irritably.

"Tell me you didn't." She said narrowing her eyes.

"He did." Neji said seriously.

"Raiden came to me privately asking if it would be alright for him to move his whole family down here. Hoshimi doesn't know anything about this, which means it was ideal when she went to Suna with Gaara and them, That means we have a lot of things to do before she comes back." Tsunade said seriously.

"So it's true." Tenten said lightly looking at Neji.

"Is that a problem?" Tsunade asked staring at Neji closely.

"It's not Hokage-sama." Neji said calmly.

The group of three made their way towards the house where they found all the windows and doors were already open, the newest group joined in cleaning and washing the house. Tomorrow would be painting.


	21. Do it Right

/Next day/ The same groups showed up early the guys would be weeding the yard and helping fix up the gate and doors while the girls painted the inside of the walls. Sakura and Ino stood by each other painting a wall together, the sooner they got things finished the sooner they could have Hoshimi living with them.

"You're doing it wrong Billboard Brow." Ino says with a smug look as she painted.

"I'm doing it fine. Ino-pig." Sakura said with a smile.

This was always how it started, Hinata paused looking over before sweat dropping as they were both beginning to paint over already painted sections, then of course came painting each other.

"Come on guys!" Tenten scolded looking annoyed.

"This is for Hoshimi do it right." Hinata said frowning.

"Or get out and let us do it right." Kurenai said seriously.

Ino and Sakura looked down at themselves covered in white paint, it was a lot of paint and they were only on the top floor still, they had done it again and sulked away feeling bad. Naruto and Lee were busy throwing weeds across the yard as they ran having an impromptu race on who could pick more weeds. Neji stood by painting the gate with the help of Shikamaru and Choji, Asuma was fixing the shoji screens while Gai continued to wreck a few of them. Kakashi just stood near by reading his book.


	22. The Move

**/Hoshimi/** Three days later; Hoshimi had faced off against Temari in the dunes outside of the village two days before, needless to say the sight of lightning caught some attention, and when Hoshimi had beat Temari and the two walked back into the village a roar went up. Some of the villagers weren't happy in the slightest but a few of them were excited from having seen the display, a few even coming up to Hoshimi asking to spar or be taught. She had to explain that her jutsu couldn't be taught to them because of the elements used, which was lightning something only Kumogakure ninja used usually. Hoshimi was asked to work with Gaara and stay mostly in the house by the elders, saying that she had caused a commotion within the walls and if she wasn't careful she might have been hurt. She had been alone and knew a threat when she heard one, she smiled politely agreeing but it was clear by the look in her eyes that she wasn't the least afraid. **/Raiden/** The travel had taken a long time, lots of stops but finally the open gates of Konoha came into view and he couldn't help but want to rush. Sachi was walking, Arata and Kenji sat on the cart with the horses pulling them along at a fair pace. Finally making their way inside they were inspected curiously but they were let in and pointed towards the Hokages with a smile stating that they had been expected. As they made their way Raiden went inside the building with Hitoshi and the two of them bowed head bandless in front of the Hokage.

"Tsunade." Raiden said with a smile standing back up.

"Hello Raiden, I'm glad you're here. We have been expecting you for a few days, nothing happened on the way did it?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"Not with our protectors following us in the trees." Hitoshi said chuckling.

"Protectors?" Tsunade asked surprised and confused.

"Two large Felines have been helping us, they are looking for Hoshimi it seems. I imagine they may stay with us a little while to rest before making their way to Sunagakure." Raiden explained.

"How interesting. I'll have to see them later." Tsunade says with a nod.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama, my name is Hitoshi." Hitoshi said bowing to her.

"Please relax, the house has been painted and aired out, all thats left is for you guys to decorate it to your liking. Please go take a look, until you are ready to move in you also have this place to stay at. When you are all settled in and ready, I will test you to our standards and begin you on missions." Tsunade says looking at them both.

"Thank you Tsunade, this will be worth it. I assure you." Raiden says bowing again.

"If any of you are like Hoshi then I have no doubt about it." Tsunade said with a smile.

"We all have our uses, we don't have the same set of skills as Hoshi but yes." Hitoshi says with a smile.

The family leaves, Raiden takes them to the house they would be staying in Kiyomi stood standing in front of it with a distasteful look on her face before going inside.

"This is the place we're going to live in from now on?" Kiyomi asked with a sneer.

"No, this is just the place we're staying in so that we can decorate the place better. I can take you all to it now if you'd like to?" Raiden says turning his eyes to Sachi.

"I'm fine I promise, just a little tired, I want to see the place though." She says her hand at the small of her back.

The family did a quick unpack, mostly just bringing everything into the house before Raiden took them to the house, which was still plain but was starting to come together.

"Can we look around inside?" Sachi asked curiously.

"Of course, come on in." Kurenai says walking out of the door with a smile.

"This is Kurenai, behind her is Asuma." Raiden says coming up to them with a smile.

"We're still planning on helping, we had a lot of help from a few friends of your daughter." Asuma said with a smile.

"I'd be thankful, and indebted to you all even more." Raiden says happily as they move out of the way.

The family made their way inside the house slowly making their way around.


	23. Ugly Inside

**/Two days later/** Raiden was managing and working hard with the sensei and the students who were doing so much in their free time to help this family get their things together. Raiden was inside the house with the girls checking on the painting, Hinata was in charge of the room that would be for Hoshimi. Neji was outside currently in charge of putting in the bonsai tree's, under him were Naruto, Lee, Choji, Gai and Tenten. Kiyomi was standing back with a perpetual look of displeasure on her face as she tapped her foot unhappily, she hated the place, all these people that she would have to act nice too and everything that they were doing. She just wanted to go back to the Kumogakure and be at her home.

"You're doing it wrong you idiot!" She finally yelled making her way over to Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I said you are doing it wrong. God what kind of a nimwit can't understand the simple phrase I just said, my husband will be very unhappy if you mess this up for our family. Do it over." Kiyomi commanded.

Naruto looked over to Neji who was making his way over, he looked at what Naruto was doing before nodding to him and turning to Kiyomi.

"Keep doing what you were doing Naruto." Neji spoke before turning his attention to the woman.

"Who do you think you are to just treat me like this?!" She screamed.

"I think you need to shut your mouth and learn your place in this village, none of us are going to bend to your will. None of us are going to give in to your taunts. Face it, you mean nothing to any of us. What I don't get though is why you insist on treating all of us so horribly when we're doing this for your family out of the goodness of our hearts." Neji asked staring at her sternly.

"You just want to get paid! You don't care about our family." Kiyomi says shoving Neji's chest.

"Do not touch me." Neji said through gritted teeth. "For your information none of us are getting paid for anything we do here, and another thing is we do care about your family, you we don't care about but the most important figure to all of us… you treat like crap."

"Yeah, how can you treat Hoshimi so badly? She's never done anything bad to any of us." Naruto said standing up and wiping his hands off on his pants.

Kiyomi sputtered in surprise, they knew about her oldest daughter?

"How...how can you know about my disgraceful oldest?" She asked with spite.

"I'll ask that you not call her that." Neji said with restrained anger in his voice.

"Or what?" Kiyomi asked looking pleased.

"I think its time you know exactly who you are dealing with, you may not recognise me as its been a few years, I'll reintroduce myself. I'm Hyuga, Neji, your daughters ex-betrothed. And I am here as her friend helping out her family because I want to see her happy above all else." Neji said with a mock bow.

Kiyomi sputtered more back pedalling, tripping over a bag of dirt and landing on her rump on the ground staring in horror at Neji who smiled walking over to her slowly holding his hand out to her to help her up.

"H-how.. how can you be here…?" She asked staring up at him in horror still.

"I am here because Hoshimi means everything to me." Neji says still holding his hand out to Kiyomi.

"Oh just admit it Neji! It's so youthful! Admit that you are still in love with Hoshimi!" Gai said doing his typical blinding smile paired with his thumbs up.

"You… you are in love with my daughter?" Kiyomi asked staring up confused and lost.

"Hoshimi was my everything before she left, my uncle was the one who annulled our marriage, not me.. I have no idea why and neither does my cousin. My feelings for your daughter haven't changed, she's still my everything whether she knows it or not." Neji says seriously.

"Trying to be sneaky and steal my sister huh?" Hitoshi said walking up behind Neji with Sachi who smiled.

"Its nothing like that, I just want her happy above everything else." Neji says turning to him.

"She's lucky to have someone like you care about her so much." Sachi says softly patting him on the shoulder.

"I… I don't understand…" Kiyomi stuttered softly.

"You don't need to understand." Raiden says coming out of the house.

"R-raiden… did you… hear all of that?" Kiyomi asked looking surprised.

"I did, I had a feeling you would try something to ruin this, what I hadn't expected though, was your words Neji." Raiden says facing Neji.

"I am sorry for speaking to your wife in the way that I did." Neji said bowing.

"That's not what I meant, she deserved that… what I meant were your words about Hoshimi." Raiden says with a smile.

"I… do not know what to say." Neji said softly.

"You may not, but I do." Hiashi said from behind everyone.

Hiashi was standing in the gate behind Neji and Kiyomi, Kiyomi's eyes widened as she hastefully bowed to the powerful clan leader before her..

"What do you mean Hiashi-sama?" Kiyomi asked meekly.

"I have heard about the misgivings you have had about the annulment of the marriage. Let me clear up a couple of things. Hoshimi was beyond fitting, she did not displease myself, nor Neji in any way. That was not why I annulled the marriage… when Hoshimi comes back please bring your whole family to my clan house and I shall share with your family, and of course mine, the true reason behind my annulment of the marriage between the two." Hiashi said bowing to Raiden.

"You think it is time?" Raiden asked smiling.

"When Hoshimi comes back it will be." Hiashi said with a nod of his head.

"We will come greet you properly when our whole family is here." Raiden says with a nod of his head.

The two men bowed to each other on equal terms from one powerful clan leader to another, Hiashi turning to Neji and smiled as his nephew stood by silently looking unsure.

"When you come back home, I would like to talk with you about the things you said today. You aren't in any form of trouble, I just want to clear a few things up." Hiashi explained gently.

"Yes Hiashi-sama." Neji said bowing to the older man.

"I will be looking forward to seeing you and your family around Raiden." Hiashi says before he left.

It was quiet for a while before Hitoshi walked up to Raiden and set his hand on his shoulder lightly, as Raiden looked over curiously he found a smile on his oldest sons face.

"They've left." Was all he said.

"They went to go find her." Raiden says also smiling.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyomi asked standing up shakily.

"Nothing, come on kids let's get back to working on the house, the sooner we finish it the sooner Hoshimi comes back home!" Raiden says loudly.

A cheer went up from all the ninja that were around, Neji included with a soft smile on his face as he went back to what he was doing.


	24. Neji's True Feelings

**/Neji/** After working all day on the house Neji made his way back home with Hinata and Hanabi by his side, once they made their way into the house the two girls went to their rooms while Neji went to Hiashi.

"Hiashi-sama." Neji greeted as he came into the room.

"Neji, good, the girls are back then?" He asked smiling.

"They are uncle." Neji said sitting down in front of his uncle.

"Good, thank you for watching them Neji." Hiashi says honestly.

"Of course uncle, now what was it you wanted to speak about?" Neji asked calmly.

"Right, as you know I overheard you speaking with Kiyomi, and I overheard Gai-sensei. You are still in love with Hoshimi?" Hiashi asked curiously.

"Yes uncle, while we have been apart for many years I know she is still the same, shes the Hoshi that spent a year here, training with me, living with me." Neji says nodding his head.

"You loved her since before the annulment then?" Hiashi asked slowly.

"I have, it started about six months into her living with us. I was fighting with it for a long time and when the Chunnin exam came I had planned to confess to liking her. I never got the chance and after all these years, even of not seeing her. Nothing has changed and I know that I love her." Neji explained.

"I am sorry. I took for granted that the two of you might not have been happy together when I realized I no longer had to force this marriage. I never thought you two could have actually fallen in love. I should have talked to you about it, should have asked your feelings about everything. Forgive an old man?" Hiashi asked chuckling lightly.

"How could I not Uncle? I was 14, I wouldn't ask my advice about that either had I been an adult." Neji replied smiling.

"So what will you do?" Hiashi asked seriously.

"I have been debating telling Hoshi for a while now, I am still unsure of what to do." Neji answered honestly.

"I ask that you wait to make your decision until after you hear about why I annulled the marriage, and no I won't tell you ahead of time." Hiashi says smiling.

"I understand Uncle, I will wait until Hoshi is back. I would rather hear it at the same time as she does anyways." Neji said nodding his head.


	25. Home at Last

**/Hoshimi/** Temari had asked Hoshi to work with Gaara since she was tired of Kankuro skipping work duty at the academy to work on his puppets. Hoshi happily helped Gaara file and sort through his various kinds of paperwork, the two of them were in the tower when a ninja bursted in frantically.

"Kazekage-sama!" He gasped out holding his side.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gaara asked seriously.

"Two large beasts are quickly making their way towards the village, one is quite small but the other… black as night. They look dangerous, what do we do?" He asked sounding freaked out still.

"Kazekage-sama please let me go to the wall to take a look.. I may be able to help out with this peacefully." Hoshi said having an idea of what it might be.

"Very well, take Hoshi with you, do not. I repeat do not engage them unless Hoshi says they are dangerous." Gaara says seriously.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, please this way hurry." He says rushing out of the office.

Hoshimi followed him to the wall surrounding Suna and stood on it watching the sands, as they stood everyone was told what Gaara's orders were. A few of them fidgeted around slightly but Hoshi's eyes were trained on watching for any signs of them, after a few minutes she seen a large sleek black body running over a dune, a smaller more tan one following which would have blended in other than the black cloud markings.

"Thats them!"

"What do they want?"

"I've never seen something like them before!"

From somewhere around the slight panic that arose someone threw out a kunai with an exploding tag on it, Hoshi's eyes widened as she jumped down in time to catch it and threw it away into a different sand dune as it exploded. In the dust cloud the black spotted jaguar jumped onto her and the two of them crashed into the sandy floor, screams went up above them unseen behind the dust cloud Hoshi was licked by the huge feline. As the dust settled down she pushed the cat off her as it weaved around her legs bumping into her hip with her head in a loving fashion, the smaller cat sitting nearby watching.

"Hoshimi!" Temari yelled jumping down from the wall and approaching cautiously.

"I'm alright Temari." Hoshi said with a smile setting her hand on the large black cat who sat down and calmly watched the blond make her way over.

"I'm glad, I thought the worse when I was told it had jumped on you and no one could see you." Temari said watching the two cats carefully.

"I'll explain about her but I promise they mean no harm to anyone unless attacked first." Hoshimi explained.

"I'll tell them." Temari said with a nod jumping back up.

Hoshimi and the two cats made their way through the opening of the city, the ninja that were off duty stood around nervously watching, the two cats paid them no mind walking wherever Hoshimi was going, which was back to Gaara's house. Once she got to the house Temari joined her bringing Gaara and Kankuro as the large black jaguar laided across the couch with her head on Hoshi's lap letting her pet her. The small one sitting by her feet watching the siblings.

"You remember how I told you about Turtle Island?" Hoshi started with a smile.

"Yeah…" Kankuro started nervously.

"These are two of the beasts that you can find inside the area, this one here is the one who made it easier for me to stay for days in that place. She watched at night while I slept and I watched during the day as she slept." Hoshi explained.

"And this little one?" Temari asked curiously.

"I assume she was saved and has been since following around the larger one." Hoshi explained with a smile.

"And they're here why?" Gaara asked curiously.

"Its been about a month since my last visit to Turtle island, she was probably worried about me, followed my scent all the way here to check and make sure I'm alright." Hoshi said with a soft smile petting the large cat.

"How'd they follow your scent all the way here?" Kankuro asked.

"It probably means my otou-san and imotou-san are back in Konoha, thats the only way they could follow my scent all the way here." hoshi said seriously.

"Does that mean you have to go back?" Temari asked sitting down.

"Really soon, yeah. It probably means I'll have to go back to Kumogakure…" Hoshi said softly.

"You never know, well rest up tomorrow and leave the next day?" Temari asked.

"I'll probably have to leave tomorrow night. These cats need to rest and they sleep during the day, they'll cover more ground at night." Hoshi explained.

"We understand, don't be a stranger this time." Gaara said with a smile.

"Never, I'll write. I'm going to bed with these ones." Hoshi says standing up.

Hoshi lead the two cats to the room she stayed in while she was in Suna, the three of them laid on the bed cuddled together for the night and the cats slept the remaining day away as well. Once night came and the sands cooled off they left, by morning they made their way into the gates of Konoha, where the two cats then took the lead. Hoshi was lead to a huge clan house, she peaked in through the gate watching as Kuroi was moving things into the house with Hanabi. Coming out of the house was Sachi with Hitoshi right behind them, the two of them brought inside something that looked a lot like a baby crib, where they went back inside and were gone for a while.

"H-hoshi! What are you doing back already?!" Naruto yelled from behind her.

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled as well.

Hoshi turned around watching as Sakura hit Naruto on the head, she crossed her arms while staring at the two of them seriously.

"So who wants to explain what's going on?" Hoshi asked sternly.

"I think we should take you to see father." Hitoshi says setting his hand on her shoulder.

"He's not far away and he can explain it better then we can." Sachi says smiling sweetly.

"Alright, please take me to him." Hoshi said nodding her head.

The three of them and the two cats made their way to another house, walking in Hoshi found Kiyomi and her father in the living room standing off. Neither of them noticed the three others right away.

"I will not be forced to stay here!" Kiyomi yelled.

"Then leave and go back to Kumogakure by yourself. None of this family needs your negative feelings around our new start!" Raiden bellowed loudly.

"I won't accept this place as our home! Not with him around the area, he's the one who caused all our misfortune! How can you so calmly move us all the way here, within a block of that family!" Kiyomi shouted.

"After the way you treated Neji when he was helping us with this new house… well lets just say you aren't exactly welcomed around here. Go ahead and leave. If Hoshi knew the way you had so dared to treat her friends… she'd come after you." Raiden said loudly.

Kiyomi paled seeing Hoshi standing in the doorway leaning calmly while she listened to the fight, she was starting to understand a few things but she was still missing the whole story. Seeing Kiyomi pale, Raiden turned around before frowning adding a sigh as he turned to his daughter.

"Caught in the act huh?" He asked trying to smile.

"Please tell me whats going on." Hoshi said softly watching her father.

"He's decided to just up and move our whole family here without asking me! I'm being forced to stay here in this forsaken village surrounded by all those stupid ninja who think that you are their friend! Talk some sense into your father for me Hoshimi." Kiyomi says trying to smile sweetly.

"You… get out of my sight." Hoshimi says coldly to her mother.

Picking up on the feelings coming from Hoshi the two cats start to growl at Kiyomi who backed away and down into a hallway in fear before shutting and locking a door.

"I tried to surprise you… I talked to Tsunade, shes agree to accept our whole family here in Konoha… the real reason I left when you went to Suna was so that I could officially resign as a Kumogakure ninja, and to explain things to Sachi and Hitoshi." Raiden started to explain.

"He explained to us that this whole village was warm, that everyone here treated you so good, Kuroi backed him up explaining that as soon as you were surrounded by the other ninja you lit up in a way that none of us have seen in years." Sachi said with a soft smile.

"I was worried about this village too, about Neji being here... But upon seeing this area, all my wary thoughts left me, no one has sneered at us, no one here slanders your name but our mother.. I can understand what its finally like for you. Why you were so depressed when you came back." Hitoshi says ruffling Hoshi's hair.

"But it's not just for you, Kuroi has a best friend here, something she never had in Kumo.. Hitoshi will be worked like crazy, and Sachi will have a much easier time moving around this village while shes pregnant." Raiden continues.

"Not to mention when I'm working." Sachi says happily.

"You guys moved here… is it official?" Hoshi asked lightening up and starting to smile.

"It is, we're just finishing moving some of the furniture into the house, but otherwise everything is painted, moved in and rooms are picked. After you go set your things down into your new room, maybe you'd like to shower or just relax for a bit but we need to go to Hiashi's today or early tomorrow." Raiden says seriously.

"Why do we need to go talk to Hiashi?" Hoshimi asked furrowing her eyebrows together slightly.

"Hiashi has agreed to share with both his family and ours the real reasoning behind the annulment between Neji and you." Raiden says seriously.

Hoshimi didn't know what to think, the idea of knowing why it had been annulled was frightening, what if her mother had been right? Hoshi nodded her head absent mindedly and her father smiled setting his hands on her shoulders and staring into her face, it was like he could read the anxiety.

"It's nothing like what your mother has told you and blamed you for." Raiden says seriously.

"Right. I know.." Hoshimi said softly pulling away.

The four of them left the house with the two cats following along, Kiyomi staying in her room when they had left, as they made their way Sachi took her up to the second floor, where they walked all the way down to the end of the four rooms.

"This is your room, it's above mine and HItoshi's." Sachi explained opening the door to the room.

As soon as the door swung open Hoshi was in love; her walls were a light purple grey color with mountains and clouds carefully painted. It reminded her of how she use to feel about the Kumogakure, peaceful and free with an endless sky above her. The bed was covered in a dark blue purple set of blankets, the bed was situated under the window outlooking the backyard where a large wooden building was, Hoshi would ask about that later. Next to the bed was a desk with a light sitting next to it, a chair sitting in the empty space as well, a closet at the end of the room was closed. On the other side of the room was a mirror leaning slightly up near the wall and then another door which lead to a conjoining bathroom with the room next to hers, which seemed to be empty. All along the walls were shelves some held books that she loved and the others had various kinds of weapons sitting atop them waiting to be used.

"How do you like it?" Sachi asks curiously with a smile.

"I love it, how.. and who..?" Hoshi asked curiously turning to look at her sister in law.

"Hinata was in charge of your whole room, I don't know who painted it exactly." Sachi said with an apologetic smile.

"Shes my best friend for a reason, she knows me so well." Hoshi said happily.

"You should probably take a shower and relax for a while." Sachi says hugging Hoshi close.

"I will, thank you Sachi." Hoshi says hugging Sachi back.

Sachi pulled away with a smile, she then left the room, Hoshi looked around her room once again before she caught sight of the two large felines getting up onto the bed and laying down to sleep. Hoshi smiled making her way into the bathroom with a new thing of clothes, when she came out she was relaxed and ready to meet up with Hiashi. She made her way down the hall past three other rooms before heading down the stairs and ending up out in the hall by the dining room. In the dining room waiting were Raiden and Hitoshi who were waiting, Sachi soon walked in after Hoshi with Arata and Kenji following after her, Kenji made his way to Hoshi with his arms up. Hoshi picked up the youngest boy while ruffling Arata's hair as he smiled staring up at her, Sachi stood next to Hitoshi with a smile brighter than usual.

"Where's Kuroi?" Hoshi asked looking around curiously.

"Trying to get mom out of the room." Hitoshi says with a sigh.

"Got her." Kuroi says walking into the room with Kiyomi following after.


	26. One Final Truth

Kiyomi stayed with Kuroi as they walked the block over to the Hyuuga compound, when they arrived and walked through the gate they found Hiashi, Neji, Hinata and Hanabi out front waiting.

"Welcome to the Hyuuga compound, please come inside before we make introductions." Hiashi said with a smile.

"We would be honored, thank you." Raiden says with a smile following the family inside.

Once the two families had converged in the greeting room of Hiashi's house they all sat down across from each other, Hoshi's eyes sought out Neji's and when their eyes met he smiled softly.

"I am Hiashi Hyuuga, this is my nephew Neji who's more like a son to me, this is my eldest daughter Hinata and this is my youngest daughter Hanabi." Hiashi said motioning to each of them.

"I am Raiden Kumoashi, this is my wife Kiyomi, my eldest son Hitoshi and his wife Sachi, my oldest daughter Hoshi, my youngest daughter Kuroi, my middle son Arata and my youngest Kenji." Raiden says motioning to each of them.

"Such a large family, it will be a wonderful beginning. Let us be the first to officially welcome you, the Kumoashi clan into Konohagakure." Hiashi said bowing.

Both families bowed to each other, Sachi carefully as she did while Hoshi helped Kenji bow to the family in front of them, as they all sat back up Hiashi's face was serious.

"Your father visited me; we sat down and I explained to him what I am about to tell you all; after hearing all that you have gone through and the hardships you have faced because of a miscommunication. I cannot take it back, but what I can do is clarify. Neji; Hoshi. Do either of you know why you were betrothed to begin with?" Hiashi asked looking at Neji.

"I don't Uncle." Neji said shaking his head.

"Neither do I." Hoshi said softly as Hiashi looked at her.

"Then let me explain. When Hinata was four, the day of her party Konohagakure had signed a peace treaty with the Kumogakure. That night Hinata was almost kidnapped, I killed the intruder only to then find out it had been the ambassador from Kumogakure. We had fallen into the trap they had set; they demanded my body for compensation as per the agreement of the treaty." Hiashi started solemnly.

"My father, who was Hiashi's twin, sacrificed his life for the sake of his family." Neji spoke proudly with a hint of sadness.

"We created another treaty in order to keep the peace, the idea of a betrothal was what had been decided, between the youngest and strongest members in our villages. Children with potential to continue to grow. Of course; Neji was my choice, he was continuously growing, and quickly as he got older. Your Raikage came to us with Hoshimi; after being told about her father and older brothers records, and about how well she was doing in her training already we had high hopes. When she came to us after a few months I was more than pleased, though of course she was unhappy, and very confused about what was going on. I seen her watching Hinata while she trained timidly, eventually she got up offered to help Hinata. It showed her skills as she worked with Hinata when she would be at home." Hiashi spoke smiling at Hinata.

"If you were so happy with Hoshimi… why did you annul the marriage?" Kiyomi asked shocked.

"Let me start by saying that Hoshi, never once did you disappoint me or Neji. After that year you spent with us, the chunnin exams came along. The Otogakure and Sunagakure attacked, I was in the room talking to Neji, asking him for forgiveness for his father, for letting Neji hate me so much, for not explaining anything to him. When we came out of the building we went to look for Hoshi and Hinata, both my girls were fighting; Hoshi had taken off somewhere chasing a ninja. Neji went after her and I stayed behind a bit but I did follow. I got there in time to see Hoshi get hurt, as she collapsed on the ground and Neji ran to her I listened as she got angry at herself." Hiashi said with a sad smile.

"I remember that… I was yelling and so upset. I thought that if he got away from me my precious people would get hurt. I wanted to protect everything I cared for, and it had been in that village. I was so ashamed that I got hurt and couldn't finish protecting them until the end." Hoshi said with a watery smile.

"Neji took her to the hospital, and not long after the battle was finished, finally getting some time to myself I realized my eyes had finally been opened. The betrothal was to keep peace between our two villages… after this I realized I didn't need it. Hoshi cared about so many of the ninja here in our village; so much so that she willingly ran into a battle that had nothing to do with her; and she had nearly lost the use of her legs because she did. She was ready to throw everything away to make sure they were protected. Seeing it made me realize that this was more than the marriage could have offered either of our villages. This friendship Hoshi had gotten with all these people was far greater and much stronger than a forced marriage...and I realized I didn't want to force either of them into an possibly unhappy union. I was so happy having Hoshi in my house that year, she was another daughter to me; I enjoyed seeing her smiling and laughing with Hinata. Enjoyed watching Neji and her spar in the yard seriously, where she wouldn't hold back, and neither would he. She had grown, they all had with each other around and I couldn't ask for anything else, or at the time that was what I thought. I contacted Tsunade, and she sent word to Kumogakure and then you showed up Raiden. Hoshi wasn't sent back in disgrace she was sent back in hopes that she would be happy, that was all that I wanted for her." Hiashi said finally telling the truth.

Hoshi couldn't speak as the tears rolled down the sides of her face, it got to the point that she was having a hard time breathing, suddenly standing up she rushed out without thinking. She just wanted open air, some place she could think and breathe without anyone watching her. The sound of running feet told her that someone was rushing after her, she was caught and turned around. Without getting time to wipe her face to see who it was she knew as his arms surrounded her, placing her face into his chest as she cried; and she did holding onto his shirt they finally knew the truth. It was a while before Hoshi could stop crying and she pulled away wiping her eyes as she stared at the giant wet spot on the front of Neji's robes, she couldn't help it as a laugh left her mouth when she looked up at him.

"I've ruined your robes…" She said softly.

"It doesn't matter." Neji said hugging her close to him again.

Hoshi wrapped her arms around him tightly as she closed her eyes just enjoying this moment that they had.

"That was one of the things I never got to tell you.. the truth about my father." Neji spoke softly as he held her close.

"I'm so happy for you Neji." Hoshi said squeezing him lightly.

"The second was that I had finally caught up to you… I got word that I was chosen as Chunnin while you were in the hospital." Neji said with a laugh.

"I knew you could do it." Hoshi said smiling as she pulled away from the hug.

"I promised myself that if I got chosen I would tell you something important Hoshi… that moment was robbed from me." Neji said seriously.

"What do you mean Neji?" Hoshi asked confused.

"I still love you Hoshi, after all these years; I was going to tell you when I made chunnin but I didn't get to, you went home and I wasn't allowed to see you." Neji said shaking his head slightly.

"Still…? After all these years?" Hoshi asked smiling while her eyes started to water again.

"You aren't suppose to cry again." Neji chuckled pulling her close into another hug.

"I know, I can't help it though.. I'm so happy to hear that Neji.. you have no idea." Hoshi said taking a deep breath.

"You don't have to say anything else." Neji said softly.

"I want too. I've always loved you Neji, and it still continues to this moment." Hoshi says pulling away from the hug with a smile.

Neji smiled holding his hand out to Hoshi, she happily took it the two of them lacing their fingers together as they walked back into the house where the families were still sitting in the room. Hiashi smiled seeing the two of them walking in the way they were and Hoshi couldn't help but want to hide because she ran away.

"Don't worry about it." Neji said softly with a smile to her.

Both families looked at the two of them, Kuroi smiled widely starting to clap where Hanabi joined in, Hinata couldn't keep the smile from her face either as she watched. Sachi was beaming just like the day they had told the whole family that she was pregnant, Hitoshi wrapped his arm around Sachi smiling as well. Raiden was watching proudly while Kiyomi sat back watching with a mixture of confusion.

"I'm happy to see that your feelings are returned Neji." Hiashi said happily.

"So am I Uncle." Neji said looking down at Hoshi.

"How couldn't they be?"Hoshi asked shaking her head slightly.


End file.
